Housemates
by Oraday
Summary: Naruto comes home to Sasuke, because Sasuke comes home... That is, Sasuke's escaped from Sound and needs a place to lay low as he trains to defeat his brother. Naruto ends up harboring the nukenin that is Sasuke and Sasuke's a freeloader.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh... No particular spoilers, really. Takes place a while after Sasuke's meeting with Naruto (first seven agonizing minutes of Shippuuden) and a certain place in the manga that you manga readers will notice... Little references will be made that you'll think were made up unless you're aware of the manga's ongoings. Thus, people who don't know, don't need to know, and they won't know.**

**Iwagakure: Village Hidden in the Rocks**

**Tsuchikage: Kage of Iwagakure**

**Otogakure:Villige Hidden in Sound**

**Happy reading. O/.\O**

* * *

"Damn I'm tired," Naruto said as he continued walking towards the Hokage tower. 

The blond had been on a simple information-retrieval mission in Iwagakure. The Tsuchikage and the kages from the other four great ninja villages were currently trying to assess the situation in Otogakure. Apparently, little less than a week ago, Orochimaru had been killed. Without it's leader, Otagakure was weak; weak enough that it could be taken over, causing an imbalance in the power held by the hidden villages. The political strife from the situation was beginning to reach it's peak and nothing could be done to immediately ameliorate it. Hence, why Naruto was over there in the first place. Politics...

Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower and entered. He headed straight for the Hokage's office, wanting to hand over the scroll and his mission report and just get back to his apartment. He was tired of the whole situation. Sasuke... His body hadn't been found, but he was presumed dead.

He sighed as he entered Tsunade's office. He was tired, but he didn't want her to worry about him. She was already considering taking him off duty for a while, so he could 'sort his thoughts and emotions'. That was some wussy type of shit. He didn't need to sort through any emotions. That bastard... Sasuke was alive and Naruto was still gonna kick his ass and bring him back to the village. There was nothing about that that needed sorting. Naruto's resolve kicked in before he put on a small grin, ready to yell at Tsunade for sleeping again.

"BAA-chan?" Naruto bellowed, then quickly lowered his voice in confusion.

Tsunade was awake, and reading through some scrolls... She was writing stuff down and mumbling things to herself... Tsunade was working!... Or she'd finally cracked.

The godaime looked up from her work at Naruto's bellow and raised an eyebrow. Naruto's brow creased in confusion as he walked to her desk

"You're actually working? What gives?" Naruto asked as he placed the scroll on the table.

Tsunade's scowled in anger and closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "Of course I'm working. How was it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, it was easy. There's some people who are rallying for Iwagakure to take over Otogakure, but they're a small group. The Tsuchikage mentioned he was 'resolved to perpetuating peace in the village and world' in a speech to the people. Nothin' else happened, really."

Tsunade had kept her eyes closed throughout Naruto's report, nodding intermittently to show she was listening. When she opened her eyes, Naruto recoiled at the sympathy he saw there. He could tell he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

Tsunade sighed and stood up, walking over to Naruto's side. She leaned on the desk and craned her head down. "Naruto," she began, "a body has been found." She faced him, seeing that his head was turned downwards as he clenched his fists.

"It's not him. The bastard's crafty. He's just trying to throw me off 'cause he knows I'll beat him this time. It's not him," he growled out in abnegation, drawing blood as he clenched his fists tighter.

"Naruto..."

There it was again, more sympathy. Naruto's restraint broke and he looked up, anger and denial shining in his eyes. Naruto yelled, his voice tinged with hysteria. "Have you done an examination or somethin'? How do you know it's him? I'm telling you, the bastard's crafty!"

Tsunade hesitated, but she looked up at Naruto. "We have every reason to believe it's him. I will do the autopsy later today."

Naruto shook his head and ran out. He jumped along the rooftops at full speed, heading towards his apartment in anger. He was certain it wasn't Sasuke. He didn't know why, but he was absolutely certain. He didn't even feel sadness at the thought of Sasuke's death; he was so sure the Uchiha was alive.

Naruto reached his apartment complex in no time and quickly ran up the stairs to his home. He unlocked the door and placed his keys on the side table by his couch as he took off his shoes. He took off his jacket, and threw it to the side when he entered his room. He took off his pants and left them on the floor before crashing face-down onto his bed. He shifted until he was comfortable, his hands ending up at his sides and his face turned towards the entrance of the room.

He laid there for a while, calming his beating heart and his breathing from the running he'd just done.

"Stupid Sasuke," he murmured to the air. Naruto closed his eyes and images of the black-haired nukenin assailed him. Sasuke with his brother and that smile on his face, Sasuke at the lake when they were kids, Sasuke at the academy with his emotionless face, Sasuke in the Forest of Death, Sasuke watching as he defeated Gaara, Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Sasuke after three fucking years! "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto growled out.

Naruto rolled around in his bed, trying to get comfortable so he could sleep. Sleep, however, seemed to be evading Naruto like the plague, so Naruto settled for daydreaming. He turned on his side and, closing his eyes, looked through his thoughts, concentrating on some scenario he had imagined before.

He was with Sasuke, training just like when they had been twelve and a team. Sasuke, in complete jounin garb, was pinning him down. Sasuke was kissing his neck, biting and leaving marks. Sasuke...

Naruto shook his head as he opened his eyes. "That bastard." It was with a groan that Naruto noticed an inconvenience had presented itself. He was hard.

"Guess I might as well. At least maybe then it'll tire me out so I can sleep," he said, resigning himself to his desire.

He got under his thin, light-blue blanket and rolled onto his back. He removed his boxers and threw them in some random direction. He licked his hand, making it slick with his spit. Naruto groaned as he fisted his cock, rubbing the slit at the top with his thumb. He closed his eyes as he palmed the sensitive head and then he began moving his hand up and down along his shaft, taking up a rough rhythm.

As the heat began to pool lower, descending almost completely to his groin, Naruto arched his back and worked himself into a frenzy of thrusting upwards to meet the hand that worked his erection. He panted and gasped, moaning as loud as his limited breath would allow him, working fervently to reach his peak. He brought forth the images from his daydream. Sasuke kissing his lips and exploring his mouth, Sasuke grinding his hips into his thigh... Naruto came unexpectedly, groaning as he felt his white, hot seed overflow onto his hand. His muscles clenched as he spasmed in pleasure and then his body became boneless as he relaxed on the bed. He panted harshly as he came down from his high. Naruto closed his eyes, and as his breathing calmed, he began to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

**There's more. I'm putting chappie 2 up tomorrow, maybe later tonight. I am working on Fraternity and Gay Day for those of you who are wondering. Since inspiration struck, I had to write this. I thought I'd put it up since I haven't updated in months. :sweatdrop:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. 3 fu fu fu **

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he stood over the sleeping form of Naruto. He pushed back the blond locks that sweat had matted to Naruto's face. He was sure the blond belonged to him now. Considering the little show he'd just witnessed, he was sure Naruto felt for him the same as Sakura had. Maybe it was a little genuine, because it was Naruto after all, but Sasuke figured it couldn't be true love since the blind lust of old was present. Either way, he could surely get Naruto to aid him in any way necessary and that was what mattered. He didn't need love. Sasuke let his eyes linger on the prone form before him for just a second more and then walked out of the room. 

After killing Orochimaru, he had managed to kill Kabuto as well. The sannin hadn't been a challenge since he had been ill, but defeating Kabuto had not been as easy. It hadn't been very close, however, and he'd made it out of the fight with minor injuries. His six-hour journey from Sound to Konoha had been non-stop and he hadn't taken care of any of his wounds, though.

Sasuke walked over to the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes deciding a shower would be best to clean himself thoroughly. Confident that Naruto wouldn't wake up, and not really caring if he did, Sasuke turned on the water, waiting until it reached a satisfactory temperature. After waiting for two minutes, he noticed the water was actually getting colder and he resigned himself to an uncomfortable shower under luke-warm water. It wasn't as if a hot shower would help his 'problem' anyways.

Sasuke was a normal teenager, biologically, and Naruto... Well the idiot looked undoubtedly sexy while masturbating, thinking about him no less. Unbidden, images from just five minutes ago came to Sasuke's mind. He stroked himself expertly, only panting quickly as he worked himself towards completion. With a final, squeeze, he came, suppressing a groan and spurting cum over the walls of Naruto's shower.

Sasuke rinsed the cum off the walls and cleaned himself off speedily. He pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed a towel that was hanging off a hook on the door. He was glad to find it was dry, even if it did smell like Naruto. He rubbed his hair to dry it then meticulously patted his flawless face dry. God did that towel smell like Naruto, it reeked of the blond. He rubbed the towel over his body before wrapping the it around his waist. Just as he was bending towards his backpack to get some boxers, the door to the bathroom opened, coutesy of Naruto. A very naked Naruto

Sasuke smirked as Naruto stared at him, the blond's eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He grabbed his backpack and stood. He turned and lightly smack Naruto's chin, thus startling the boy out of his stupor. Before Naruto could scream some obscenity, Sasuke dropped the towel around his waist and continued onwards to the living room as if walking around naked in front of Naruto was perfectly normal.

Sasuke found himself smirking again, a record high for these past three years. Normally, he would be completely adverse to manipulating the stupid attraction people had for him, but considering it was Naruto, he didn't really mind. He could always enjoy one-upping and manipulating Naruto. He pulled out some boxers and put them on before sitting on the couch, the smirk still on his face, knowing Naruto would be running over to him soon enough.

Just as Sasuke had predicted, a shorts and t-shirt clad Naruto ran into the living room, his mouth dropping open when he noticed Sasuke sitting on his couch. Before Sasuke could get another word out, Naruto rushed at him, readying a punch. Sasuke easily blocked it, and delivered a kick of his own. Naruto dodged as well and stood, staring at Sasuke.

The silent, still blond unnerved Sasuke a little. He had fully expected for Naruto to attempt to pummel him. Naruto just stood there, with his head now bowed, not saying or doing anything. Sasuke began to cautiously walk towards him, wondering what the hell was wrong with the normally hyperactive idiot he'd befriended.

Suddenly, Naruto pointed at him and with a big smile on his face, said, "Ha! I told that old hag! I always knew you were a crafty bastard. So how'd you do it?" Naruto started to hop lightly in excitement. "How'd you escape? Who killed Orochimaru? Was it you? I bet it was you, wasn't it? Ne--"

Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth, enjoying the blush that appeared over the blond's cheeks. He should have known that Naruto wasn't going to be quiet for long. Still, he was surprised that Naruto would so readily assume that he had been the one to defeat Orochimaru. Did the blond always have this much confidence in him? Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's lips, thinking Naruto would be quiet now. Sasuke's conjecture was right and he walked over to the couch, taking an ointment, gauze strips, and surgical tape out of his pack and setting each item on the coffee table. It was then that Naruto noticed Sasuke's wounds.  
"Oh! Lemme help. Tsunade made Sakura teach me some basic medical stuff so I can help."

Sasuke nodded, knowing it would be easier to have Naruto take care of any injuries on his back. As Naruto began to concentrate on a long, though shallow gash across Sasuke's back, he tried to converse with Sasuke again. "So you beat him. How was it? Did you try a new jutsu on him, or?..."

"Hn. He was ill; he was weak, so I attacked. It was easy." Sasuke didn't flinch or tense as Naruto applied ointment to his wound.

Naruto finished covering Sasuke's back wound with some gauze strips and surgical tape. "What do you mean 'he was ill'?" Naruto asked as he applied some ointment to Sasuke's scraped triceps and elbow.

"He was ill because of the body-switching jutsu. He needed to change into a new vessel and I sure as hell wasn't going to be it."

"Oh," was all Naruto could utter as he gently massaged the ointment into Sasuke's small injury. He covered the scrape with more gauze strips and surgical tape and frowned as he noticed he was done with Sasuke's back. He had wanted to say something about how it was not honorable to defeat an incapacitated opponent like that, but he couldn't help but feel glad that Sasuke was finally free from Orochimaru. Most of all, he was glad Sasuke had come back, come to him, no less. He would make sure Sasuke wouldn't leave this time, and if Sasuke even tried, he'd totally kick his ass. He swore to himself at that moment that he'd be strong enough to keep Sasuke here.

"Hurry up, usuratonkachi. My wounds need tending, I don't need a massage."

It was then that Naruto noticed that he had unconsciously been kneading Sasuke's shoulder. Of course, he wouldn't admit he'd done anything wrong, so he responded with an insult. "Shut up, teme. I'm just doing you and your sore muscles a favor."

Though he wanted to say he didn't need any favors, Sasuke settled for distracting the blond. "Well finish tending to my wounds like you're supposed to and you can give me a massage later."

Naruto was shocked and a blush covered his face. His eyes widened and he removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder as though he'd been burned. He stood in front of Sasuke, pointing a finger in the Uchiha's face. "Eh! You ungrateful bastard. I'm not gonna do stuff for you just 'cause you tell me to. Plus, the only reason I'm doing this for you is so that you can be done faster and we can go see Tsunade-baachan. She's got this crazy idea that you're dead and they found your body. Hey, how'd you do that anyways?" Naruto looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"Hn, first things first. I will not be going to see anybody. In fact, no one is to know I'm here. If anyone finds out I'm here, you can be guaranteed that I'll leave."

Naruto, of course, didn't take Sasuke's announcement very well. "WHAT! What the hell are you talkin' about? We gotta let Tsunade know there's not some big evil guy out there that killed you and Orochimaru and all. Plus, since you killed an S-class criminal that murdered the Hokage, you could become... I dunno jounin or somethin'."

Sasuke wanted to point out that he too was an S-class criminal, but he knew that wouldn't help matters. No, at this moment, he had to appeal to those useless emotions Naruto felt for him. "I can't do that. I already told you, I won't and I'll leave if you even try to tell anyone I'm here. Figure it out dobe, if I wanted them to know I was alive, I wouldn't have left that replica of my body there," Sasuke responded, indirectly answering Naruto's previous question.

"But--"

"Don't."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He wanted to dispute. He wanted to kick and punch some sense into the bastard, but he knew it would be a losing battle. That's what it always was with Sasuke, a losing battle. But Naruto had already sworn to himself that he wouldn't lose this time. Oh, he'd let Sasuke have his way now, but eventually, he would be the one to win and he'd make sure Sasuke was happy about it! He'd win this war! With new resolve, though still reluctant to let Sasuke have his way, he growled out, "fine."

Sasuke smirked for the fourth time that day, feeling like a child who'd just been given a new, expensive toy. "Finish up, dobe." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, mischief practically shining in his eyes. He was almost enjoying messing around with the dobe.

"Eh? Finish up what?" Naruto sat on the coffee table, in front of Sasuke, expressing his confusion by raising an eyebrow and furrowing the other while pouting.

"Sterilizing and bandaging my wounds," Sasuke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, calling out over his shoulder, "do it yourself." Naruto grabbed a teapot, filled it with water, and set it on the stove.

Sasuke scowled, displeased at having been denied something he'd wanted. "It'll be faster if you do it so get back here."  
Naruto sighed again, his patience being worn down. He walked to the entrance of the kitchen and poked his head out into the living room. "Dammit teme," he growled, "it's not like you can't do it yourself. Plus, since you aren't going anywhere, like you said before, then you can take your time. You don't need me to do it for you."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, unyielding in his demand. "You said you'd do it so get over here and do it."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked back towards Sasuke, sitting at the coffee table. "Damn, you whine so much. Did Orochimaru really baby you or something?"

Sasuke didn't dare dignify that with a response. He grabbed the ointment and held it out for Naruto to take.

Naruto took the ointment and spread some onto his fingers. It was then that he noticed he wasn't taking care of Sasuke's back anymore, it was Sasuke's front. Sasuke's front with all those chiseled muscles... Naruto mentally slapped himself, clearing his mind of the thoughts he'd labeled 'stupid teenage stuff'. He concentrated on the gash that ran across Sasuke's left pectoral and coated the wound with the ointment. He placed guaze strips over it and secured them with the surgical tape. Satisfied with his work, Naruto scanned the torso before him for any more wounds. There were some scratches and scrapes which he put some ointment on, but they didn't need to be covered so he capped the ointment once he was done, placed it on the table, and stood up. Just as he was about to walk back to the kitchen, Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"You're forgetting something," Sasuke stated as his hand clenched around Naruto's wrist.

Naruto pulled his arm away from Sasuke, not surprised when Sasuke didn't let go and instead tightened his hold on him. He groaned, "Dammit. What's with you? What do you want now?"

"Hn, that massaged you promised. I'll go lay down on your bed. Bring my bag with you, I have a small bottle of therapeutic oil in there."

Naruto stood, shell-shocked as he watched Sasuke walking towards his room. He replayed Sasuke's words in his head and noted that Sasuke had mentioned laying down on his bed. Naruto then recalled what he had done in the bed moments before and ran quickly, shooting past Sasuke and jumping on his bed. He had gotten there just in time, for Sasuke was barely reaching out to draw the conspicuous blanket back.

Sasuke just crossed his arms and stared at Naruto, knowing full well that Naruto was trying to hide the evidence of his earlier activity.

Naruto's mind worked on overdrive, trying to find an excuse for his behavior. He settled on the first thought that came to mind and declared, "I don't want your Uchiha cooties on my bed. Just 'cause your stayin' here, doesn't mean I want you touching everything."

Sasuke smirked, the suggestive thought of 'are you sure you don't want me to touch _everything_?' running through his mind. He steadied himself by placing his hands on the bed and leaned close to Naruto so he was face to face with the blond. His smirk became all the more prominent as he saw the blush Naruto had managed to keep at bay suddenly made itself very apparent.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Naruto asked, his heart beating quickly.

Sasuke abruptly pushed Naruto onto his back and then laid down on his side, next to the stunned blond. He wiggled into the the bed to purposely anger Naruto by ensuring that his 'Uchiha cooties' permeated the bed. He then felt something slightly damp beneath his rib-cage and smirked as a new opportunity to torture and embarrass Naruto presented itself. He sat up and patted the visibly damp spot on the blanket. "Still wet the bed, dobe?"

Naruto, gaped, completely mortified at the moment. He'd thought he couldn't possibly be more embarrassed than when he had walked in on Sasuke in the bathroom, but it seemed that hadn't been enough embarrassment for one day. Of course, even this wasn't enough. It just had to get worse.

Sasuke pulled the cover back, revealing to all the world of Naruto's room the white, viscous matter that was the cause of the small wet spot on the thin blanket. He looked at Naruto, who's attention was completely centered on the white substance.

Sasuke, in a stroke of insane genius, found a way to actually make things worse. He decided there wasn't enough ambiguity present; things were still too platonic to be misconstrued... Point was, he needed Naruto to be utterly confused. A good, old-fashioned mind-fuck was the best method of manipulation, after all. It was with those thoughts that Sasuke pressed his finger into Naruto's semen and put said finger into his mouth. He smirked, noting that Naruto's eyes followed his every move. He sucked on his finger lightly and released the digit with a small 'pop'. "I suppose the massage can wait till later. You really should clean this up," Sasuke said before getting off the bed and walking over to the living room.

* * *

**That was really the best place to end it so the chapter wouldn't end up freakishly long. Expect an update this weekend if not tomorrow. :)**

**Oh, and the smex will not be instantaneous (as much as I'd like it to be). Sasuke isn't molesting Naruto because he's being a super perv. He's trying to manipulate the lust he perceives Naruto has for him. Was that made clear in this chappie? If it wasn't, please let me know so I'll concentrate on establishing that concept in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat stock-still as he processed what had just happened. Sasuke was not dead. Sasuke was here. Sasuke killed Orochimaru. Sasuke had been in his shower. Sasuke had injuries. Sasuke had snuggled into his bed. Sasuke had ingested some of his cum... "SASUKE!!!" Naruto shrieked as he came to the realization that Sasuke was the same bastard as always, with a a couple of kinks... 

Sasuke counted down the seconds until Naruto ran back into the living room. He heard the teapot whistle, indicating the water had boiled and decided he was in the mood for tea. He walked into the kitchen, finding a potholder on the four-chair dining table. He grabbed it and used it to take the teapot off the stove, and placed it on the counter. He scanned the kitchen for some tea leaves, and found none in sight. Not wanting to go on a searching expedition, he called out to Naruto. "Dobe! Where's the tea?"

Naruto ran towards the kitchen when Sasuke called for him. He had finished changing the sheets on his bed and had readied himself to confront Sasuke. "It's in that cupboard," he pointed to the cupboard furthest from the entrance, on the left of Sasuke. "What the hell did you have to rub yourself into my bed for?"

With a grimace, Sasuke put a tea bag in each cup and poured water over them, filling the cups. He was going to have to get Naruto to buy tea leaves from now on; he hated tea bags. Hell, Naruto had a lot of plants around, he could just get the dobe to grow some. He turned to Naruto and responded, "you were going to have to change the sheets anyways."

Naruto blushed and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "Shut up, bastard! Iruka-sensei says it's perfectly normal."

Sasuke leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hn, sounds like something Kakashi would say."

"Don't act like it's perverted. It's not like you don't do it too," Naruto responded, leaning against the refrigerator which faced towards the counter.

Sasuke smirked. "Probably not as often as you do. You seem to be very practiced at changing your sheets, being able to do it so quickly."

Naruto's blush increased and he retaliated in embarrassment, "Argh! Shut up. Use'ta be I had to beat a conversation out of you and now you won't be quiet. You must've not been allowed to talk at all when you were with Orochimaru."

"There wasn't anyone to talk with," Sasuke said simply. He turned around and removed the teabag from his cup. He turned back to Naruto and handed a cup to him, walking to the living room with his own cup.

Naruto stood there in the kitchen, mentally slapping himself for being a jerk. Of course Sasuke hadn't had anyone to talk to while stuck with that snake. Naruto felt incredibly angry and depressed just thinking about how lonely it all must have been for Sasuke. Naruto then became aware of Sasuke's choice of words. 'No one to_ talk with_', rather than 'talk to'. Naruto realized Sasuke actually wanted to converse _with_ him rather than just saying random things _to_ him. Naruto shook his head and sighed. He hadn't been able to do anything for Sasuke then, but he wouldn't let the bastard be lonely now. Even if engaging Sasuke in conversation would mean having to experience more embarrassment courtesy of the bold, kinky, and apparently talkative Uchiha.

Sasuke sipped his tea and reached into his pack with the intention of pulling out a scroll but happened upon the small bottle of oil he had mentioned to Naruto earlier. He wrapped his hand around it and pulled it out, when he noticed Naruto walking into the room.

The blond still had a blush on his face and his hand was sheepishly rubbing the nape of his neck. He smiled lightly, and sat next to Sasuke on the couch. "Sorry about what I said... It's just... I'm not a pervert! I didn't like how you implied that," he explained.

"Hn, you were being paranoid. I didn't mean to imply that at all. I meant to imply that it was out of character for Iruka to talk openly about anything concerning sex. He always used to get so angry about Kakashi's reading material that it was weird to hear of him telling you such a thing."

"Oh," was all Naruto could say as he felt another wave of guilt and embarrassment wash over him.

Sasuke stood up. "Hn. Now that you've changed your sheets, there's nothing keeping you from giving me that massage you owe me." He waved the bottle of oil in Naruto's face and began walking to Naruto's room.

Naruto stood up as well and followed Sasuke. "Hey, I told you I don't want your cooties on my bed."

Sasuke scoffed and sat on Naruto's bed in defiance. "You only said that because you didn't want me to find out about your little tryst with Mrs. Palm and her five daughters," Sasuke said as he laid face down on the bed, turning his head to look at Naruto. As he expected the blond was blushing, but it was something weird to see that look of confusion on his face.

Naruto felt lost. He didn't even know a Mrs. Palm, much less her daughters. But Sasuke was right about him not wanting Sasuke to find... Something...

Sasuke sighed as he realized why Naruto was confused. He laid on his side and began to explain. He held his hand up. "Mrs. Palm," he pointed at his palm, "and her five daughters," he indicated to each of his fingers.

Naruto blushed, but he giggled in delight. "Mrs. Palm, ha, that's funny. Where'd you hear that one?"

Sasuke indicated for Naruto to sit on the bed by scooting over and patting the space beside him. Naruto took the hint and sat down, grabbing the small bottle that was thrust towards him.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said as he laid on his stomach and turned his head towards the wall.

Naruto poured some oil onto Sasuke's back and began kneading his hands across the muscles. "Kakashi? What the heck were you two talking about?"

Sasuke sighed. "Masturbation, dobe." He suppressed a groan as Naruto leaned into him, pressing his hands into his back.

"Eh?! How'd you get to talkin' about that?" Naruto began pressing his fingers against Sasuke's lower back, ensuring each muscle tingled with the poignant pressure.

"I was stupid enough to ask about that book he reads. He's more perverted than he seems." Sasuke turned his head away from the wall, facing Naruto.

Naruto groaned in frustration. He couldn't properly reach Sasuke's shoulders. "Scoot this way, I'll get better access to your other side if I'm on that side," Naruto said, indicating with a movement of his hand for Sasuke to move away from the wall and towards the edge of the bed.

Sasuke almost smirked as an idea that popped into his head. Manipulating Naruto was going to be incredibly easy if opportunities kept presenting themselves like this. Sasuke sighed in mock frustration. "Just sit on me. You'll have enough access then."

Naruto did as he was told without complaint, though he did wonder why Sasuke didn't mind being touched this much. He always used to glare at Sakura for hugging his arm and stuff... Then again, Sakura always did touch him without permission. It was when he straddled Sasuke that he noticed where he was sitting. He was on Sasuke's butt. He blushed slightly, thinking it wouldn't be a big deal at all if it weren't for his stupid hormones. He brushed away the fluttering in his stomach and reached over to rub Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke groaned when Naruto's fingers dug into the tense muscles at his shoulders. He shifted beneath Naruto, trying to accommodate the weight on his back.

Naruto gulped as he noticed his hormones were once again betraying him, the little turds. He rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's back as quickly as he could and then got off of the Uchiha. He sat beside Sasuke, leaning against the wall, and drew his knees up to his chest..

Sasuke rolled onto his side and faced Naruto, glaring at the blond. "Why'd you stop?"

Naruto blushed again, but covered his embarrassment with anger. "I can stop whenever I want bastard. I was just doing you a favor." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's angry face. The blonde looked like the same brat from all those years ago when they were seven and back at the academy. Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair on a whim and got off the bed. He towered over the sitting blond and asked, "do you have anything to eat in here other than ramen?"

Naruto got over his sour mood at the mention of food. "Of course! Iruka-sensei would kill me if he thought I wasn't eating my vegetables and all that shit." Naruto leaned close to Sasuke and whispered, as if telling a secret, "but I just cook the vegetables and eat them in my ramen!" The blond chuckled to himself as though he'd heard a very amusing and very dirty joke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. Naruto really was the same dobe after all these years. Stronger, sure, but a dobe nonetheless. He opened Naruto's fridge and took out a pot that seemed to contain stew. Sasuke noted that Naruto had come into the kitchen and asked, "what is this?"

Naruto leaned close to the pot and sniffed it. "Huh... It's one of Iruka-sensei's stews. He must have brought it by sometime today. Oh, look there's a note on the fridge." Naruto grabbed the note and read it aloud. "Naruto, I brought by some stew and I put some bread to go with it in your cupboard. Finish ALL the vegetables. I also brought some more groceries for you. Stop eating your vegetables with ramen." Naruto stopped short and choked on the words he was reading. He saw Sasuke smirking at him in what could only be some weird bastard-y amusement, but he regained his composure. He continued reading, "if you need anything at all, just stop by the academy. I'm ready to talk whenever you are."

Sasuke grabbed the pot, placed it on the stove, and turned on the burner. "Hn, and you were talking about me being babied," Sasuke said, ruefully noting that Naruto had some semblance of a family. Even in that aspect, the dobe was ahead of him. It didn't matter, Sasuke thought to himself; he didn't need a family, not now.

"Shut up," Naruto responded, placing the note in his pocket. "It's your fault they're all babying me. Ever since you left, they won't stop worrying. It's like they think I'll-" Naruto stopped, realizing what he was about to say. Tsunade, Iruka, Sakura, Sai... Everyone thought Naruto would break if Sasuke died. Besides making them worry, the worst part was that it was true. Naruto knew it was true. He'd lost friends before, but no one as close to him as Sasuke. He didn't know if he could face such a loss...

Sasuke stared at Naruto, wondering why the blond had stopped talking so suddenly. He was going to voice his question, but Naruto shook his head and walked out of the room. Perplexed, Sasuke followed. He sat down next to Naruto, who was almost laying on the couch, his feet up and his back against an armrest.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, an almost pleading look on his face. "Ne, you... You're not _really_ going to stay here? You're not ever coming back to the village?" His voice was laced with a supplication for Sasuke to tell him otherwise.

Sasuke sighed, not wanting to give a response, but feeling compelled to do so regardless. The words slipped past his lips like an overused mantra, "not until I get my revenge."

Naruto shook his head. "So how long are you staying here? You need to hide out for a while..."

Sasuke shrugged. "No more than a year. By then I should be strong enough to defeat him."

Naruto wanted to talk more about it, but he knew talking about Sasuke's brother would only do more harm than good. Naruto sighed tiredly, wanting nothing more than to have Sasuke accede to coming back to the village and being a shinobi. He rubbed his eyes, wondering why he felt such utter disappointment. Maybe... Sasuke had been acting so normal, it seemed like they were back to being best friends and nothing would change that. Naruto could feel the tears coming but he willed them away and clenched his eyes shut; he didn't want to cry. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy whatever time he could spend with Sasuke. He wanted to remember what that closeness of friendship felt like so he could protect it with all his might.

Sasuke got up to check on the stew as Naruto remained sitting with his eyes closed. Sasuke could tell his answer had depressed Naruto, but he wasn't about to lie to the boy. Most of all, he wouldn't feel guilt, he didn't have the right to feel anything towards Naruto. Not while he still needed to avenge his clan. He stirred the stew and grabbed some bowls while he waited for it to heat up more. He turned to the cupboard where Iruka's note had mentioned there would be bread. Upon finding the bread, he placed it on a plate and cut it with a random kunai Naruto had left in the kitchen. He turned back to the stew and poured some into the bowls. Once he had everything set up on the table, he went back to the living room to get Naruto. He felt something grip his heart when he found Naruto crying, but he refused to allow himself to feel anything for the blond. He tried to convince himself it was only hunger; only because he hadn't eaten since before his fight with Orochimaru and therefore was ravenous, but it was to no avail. He'd let the tiny trickle of emotion slide this time, but only because it would help him comfort Naruto, which meant they could get to eating more quickly... It wasn't because he wanted to make Naruto better, not at all.

Naruto shook his head as he finally stopped the tears and rubbed lightly at his chest to rid himself of the ache that resulted from suppressing his sobs. He looked up to find Sasuke looking at him, with anger it seemed. Naruto didn't let that deter him, however. "Sooo... Is the food ready?" Naruto gave Sasuke a small grin as he rubbed his tummy as an indication that he was hungry.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He should have known the dobe would get over it so quickly. Whatever Naruto felt for him wasn't deep enough for the blond to really cry over, and that was a good thing. It meant he wouldn't feel any remorse for hurting Naruto because all those emotions were superficial and trivial. He sat at the table and waited for Naruto to do the same.

Naruto rubbed his face to get rid of the wet trails from the tears and entered the kitchen. He sat down across from Sasuke and took a deep whiff of the stew. "Man, Iruka-sensei is a great cook!" Naruto abruptly stood up and walked to the fridge. He looked inside, moving things around. "You know what? Iruka-sensei always leaves onigiri when he comes. You like onigiri don't you?"

Sasuke nodded in the affirmative and began eating the stew. He looked towards Naruto when he heard the blond gasp.

"Iruka-sensei left some cake!" Naruto put the cake on the table and set the onigiri next to it. He sat down and grabbed an onigiri and sniffed it. "Ooh, it's got uni filling!" Naruto licked away some drool that had made it's way past his lips before taking a bite of the onigiri. He smiled as he chewed and closed his eyes in momentary bliss.

Sasuke shook his head at the stupid, contented expression on the blonde's face. He grabbed an onigiri, not caring what filling it was since he liked them all. Before taking a bite, he turned to Naruto and mocked, "should you really be eating that? Uni is an aphrodisiac after all."

Naruto, not understanding Sasuke's statement, just took another bite of the onigiri as he directed a look of confusion at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and explained. "An aphrodisiac stimulates the sex drive. We've already established that you're horny enough-" Sasuke paused as he heard a chocking sound coming from Naruto. He stood up as he noticed the blond was actually chocking. He pulled Naruto out of the chair and wrapped his arms around the blond's midsection. Sasuke pushed down where he approximated Naruto's diaphragm was located and pressed against it. The piece of food Naruto had been chocking on flew across the room as it was expelled from his throat and Sasuke released Naruto into his seat.

Naruto gasped, catching his breath, and caressed his neck. He turned to Sasuke, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "You pervert! I could have died."

"That has nothing to do with my alleged perversity," Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto wavered between wanting to punch Sasuke and wanting to choke him. He didn't know how much of this he could take and Sasuke had mentioned he could be living with him for a year!... It was then that it really hit Naruto. Sasuke was staying with him and they were going to be... Living together! In the same apartment. Naruto looked towards Sasuke, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "Soo," he cleared his throat, "you're really gonna be living here... With me..."

Sasuke put down the spoonful of stew he was directing towards his mouth and turned to Naruto. "Yes, and I expect you to train with me when I ask." Sasuke began eating again, but kept his eyes on Naruto to gage his reaction.

"Eh?! Train with you?... I guess it'd be alright." Naruto smiled happily as he shoved a spoonful of stew into his mouth. Even if Sasuke was being a bossy prick, he wouldn't mind having his training partner back.

Sasuke smirked back and took a bite of some bread. He could tell he had Naruto in the palm of his hand, and it truly felt good.

* * *

**Um... I didn't realize I left a cliffie in the last chapter. Sorry. I hate cliffies. I wanted to continue the chapter, but I couldn't cut any of this one so I had to make it a separate chapter... Anyways, an update will come when: a) I update Fraternity and/or Gay Day, b) I get too inspired for this story and am unable to resist writing. I think option 'b' will happen sooner... **


	4. Chapter 4

Crack-ahead. I honestly don't know how any of this got written. I was posessed.

* * *

Once the two boys finished eating they retired to the living room to watch TV. 

Naruto pointed at the TV and laughed. "Hahaha! That guy's totally gonna get raped. Anyone can see that vampire dude totally wants him!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Why are you even watching this?" Really, it was a valid question. Naruto watching a film about some gay vampire was just too weird. It was like he was admitting his sexual orientation to Sasuke. Was the dobe actually smart enough to not be embarrassed about it at all? Or did he just feel that comfortable around Sasuke?

Naruto glowered, angry at Sasuke for interrupting his mocking. "Sakura-chan asked me to tape it for her since she gets to go out on missions, unlike me, who has to be stuck here because of you."

"I just got here today, dobe. You probably don't get to go out on missions because of the Kyuubi or some other stupid reason like that." Sasuke had expected some type of response, but it seemed Naruto didn't have one. When he looked at the blond, he noticed the boy's sagged shoulders and the solemn expression on his face. Sasuke sighed, mad at himself for putting Naruto in such a mood, but mostly mad at Naruto for being in such a mood. Just as Sasuke was thinking he was going to have to do something to cheer up the blond, Naruto spoke.

Naruto lifted his pointer finger in the air and nodded before speaking in a very resolved tone, "nope, it's your fault. Tsunade-baachan told me. She said I wasn't allowed to go out and chase after you 'cause I'd get myself killed." Naruto placed his suspended hand in his lap and turned back to the television.

"She's right."

Naruto faced Sasuke once more to retort, "No she's not. I wouldn't die. Who would keep you around after you come back?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed and allowed the ends of his lips to curve upwards, "What makes you think you're the one who can keep me around?"

Naruto grinned as though he had a secret and just shook his head. He noticed the movie had gone to commercials and decided to go make some popcorn. Even after the dinner they'd just had, Naruto was in the mood for a salty snack.

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto as the blond got up. When he saw Naruto turn into the kitchen, he figured the blond was getting something to drink. After waiting a while and hearing the banging of going-ons in the kitchen, Sasuke concluded that Naruto would be staying in the kitchen for longer than anticipated. As such, Sasuke walked into the kitchen to find Naruto pouring popcorn kernels into a pot.

Naruto reached over to the counter for the pot's lid and noticed Sasuke. "Hey. Thirsty? Hungry? There's still onigiri left."

Sasuke shook his head to decline Naruto's offer of foodstuffs and leaned against the counter, his eyes following Naruto's every move.

Naruto noticed how Sasuke seemed to have perched himself along the counter, watching him. He felt like a mouse with a hawk stalking him, considering how vigilant Sasuke was being. After trying to distract himself from the stare by shaking the pot, he couldn't stand it anymore and he turned to Sasuke. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?" Sasuke responded in a bored tone.

"Like you're gonna eat me or something! It's like I'm being hunted!" Naruto exclaimed, exasperated by Sasuke's innocent act. He glared at Sasuke and shook the pot as the popcorn began popping.

Sasuke aimed a wry smirk at Naruto before heading back to the living room. Watching the blond puttering around the kitchen brought on memories of his mother. It made him feel nostalgic and a little sad, but not at all bitter. This was the first time in a while that memories of his family didn't make him want to kill something. Although Sasuke thought he should feel more angered about it, the thought that the memories only made his desire to avenge his clan took precedence.

Naruto shook the pot a final time before taking it off the stove. He added salt into the pot and poured out the popcorn into a bowl. He walked back to the living room and sat next to Sasuke nudging the popcorn as if offering.

Sasuke shook his head in refusal and slouched down further into the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Naruto grinning at the antics of the vampire and his 'prey'. Sasuke felt content at the moment and he even felt as though it was alright to feel that way. It didn't make him feel as though he was undermining the deaths of his family... It made him feel like everything would be all right and even he would be okay.

Naruto laughed as the protagonist of the movie punched the vampire. The vampire had been trying to kiss the auburn-haired male but he was utterly rejected. Naruto continued to laugh while the vampire chased the other male and kept getting smacked for it. It was only when Naruto noticed that the vampire had pinned the poor man that he stopped laughing altogether.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes widened like saucers. The vampire had finally caught its prey and it seemed like the human was going to be thoroughly molested. Moreover, Naruto seemed incredibly frightened for the shorter male. Then, the unthinkable happened... The vampire kissed the male and Naruto's expression turned into one of indignation and embarrassment.

Outraged, Naruto yelled, "the hell?! Sakura didn't mention this would happen!" Naruto's blush increased as the other male began returning the kiss and the two actors engaged in a full blown make-out session.

Sasuke scoffed, "Why else would Sakura want to watch this? It has to have some romance." Sasuke closed his eyes, awaiting Naruto's further shouts of protest. When nothing came, Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to Naruto. The blond was now gaping like a fish out of water and the blush was still there, almost so vibrant it glowed. With a raised eyebrow, Sasuke looked back at the TV. In doing so, he quickly found out why Naruto was reacting in such a manner. The two males on the screen were now on the floor, shirts thrown off as things got more heated between the two. Sasuke looked on with mild interest, but really payed more attention to the expressions that flashed across Naruto's face, the most prominent and consistent being shock.

Naruto tore his eyes away from the screen as he noticed that the vampire's hands were traveling lower. He didn't know what to feel right now. Shocked that Sakura had asked him to tape this or mortified that Sasuke was right next to him. Thankfully, with those two emotions fighting for supremacy, arousal wasn't given a chance to contend. Regardless of the small favor, Naruto still wished Sasuke wasn't around.

Sasuke quirked a brow as he noticed the vampired had unzipped the auburn-haired man's pants and the vampire's hand sneaked into the man's boxers. He looked over at Naruto and saw that the blond had turned away from the television, a blush adorning his cheeks. Sasuke smirked and got up to put the TV on standby, since he wasn't very interested in watching what seemed to be turning into a porn. Sasuke wondered if Sakura had known this was practically a porn and why she would ask Naruto, of all people, to tape it... Then again, Naruto seemed to be the only person available. She probably figured Naruto would set the TV on standby and let the VCR record it rather than watching it.

"Ah! Don't turn off the TV. Sakura will kill me if I don't get this taped," Naruto exclaimed as he noticed the screen had gone blank. He ran over to the television, cringing as he placed his finger on the 'on' button. He didn't really want to turn the TV on again, but he would rather sit through two guys making out while in Sasuke's company than have an angry Sakura after him. He had to beg Sakura to allow him to help her, because for some reason or another, she didn't want him to. Sakura had even been willing to ask Tsunade before asking Naruto so messing this up was not an option for him. Thankfully, sort of, Sasuke grabbed his hand, preventing him from pressing the power button.

"It's on stand-by, idiot. If you press that button, you really will turn it off." Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's confused face and explained, "On stand-by, the TV isn't actually off, the screen is just blank." Sasuke wanted to smack Sakura at the moment. She really shouldn't have expected Naruto to know anything about technology. She should have explained all this to Naruto beforehand.

"Eh?... Oh! Sakura mentioned something about that. She even left a note somewhere..." Naruto scurried off into the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of paper that was on the refrigerator, held in place by a magnet. "Crap! She even left instructions!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto made a show of berating himself for his stupidity by smacking his head into the wall. As amusing as it was, Sasuke was tired and wanted to sleep. He grabbed his backpack and searched for his toothbrush. Toothbrush in hand, he walked to the bathroom not even worrying about toothpaste because he would just use Naruto's. He could feel Naruto following him.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he walked with Sasuke down the hall.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Sasuke replied as he walked into the bathroom and wet his toothbrush under the faucet's water.

"Oh. Well, here's the toothpaste." Naruto reached into the cupboard above the sink and pulled out the toothpaste and his toothbrush. He handed the toothpaste to Sasuke and, following Sasuke's example, he wet his toothbrush as well.

Sasuke began brushing his teeth and passed the toothpaste over to Naruto. He watched Naruto in the mirror, noticing the little differences in habit between them. The way Naruto would put toothpaste on his toothbrush and then wet it all again. How Naruto would use too much toothpaste and end up looking like a dog with rabies, the foam reaching his nose.

Naruto only payed attention to the way the foam collected at the bottom of the sink. While directing his face downwards to rinse, he briefly glanced up and noticed how Sasuke was staring at him. He also noticed how Sasuke's lips were free of any toothpaste, unlike himself. He cupped his hands under the faucet and sucked up the water in his make-shift bowl. Naruto knew he should be embarrassed for his sloppiness, but was unable to feel so because it didn't seem appropriate to feel that way around Sasuke. After everything they had been through together, feeling shame seemed so absurd if it didn't involve losing some competition between them. Naruto finished rinsing and spit out his mouthful of water.

Sasuke, it seemed had opted for using the little cup Naruto had placed near the sink but never used. He had already finished rinsing and drying his mouth by the time Naruto had finished.

As Naruto reached over for a towel to dry his mouth, he noticed Sasuke's amused eyes and smirk. He looked into the mirror, wondering if there was something on his face and found that he had a bit of toothpaste on his nose. Naruto shook his head thinking that Sasuke was amused too easily and then wiped his mouth and nose. He walked out after Sasuke and they both went into the bedroom. At the doorway, Naruto stretched and yawned loudly. "Hm... I always get sleepy after I brush my teeth. I guess I gotta get you some blankets, huh?" Naruto puttered over to his closet, his sleepy mood making him lethargic.

Sasuke sat on the bed and spoke up, "it's warm enough so I only need one blanket."

Naruto turned around in mid-yawn with a puzzled expression. "But the couch is kinda lumpy. You'll want some blankets to sorta make a fluffy matress, you know?"

Sasuke smirked, aware of the imminent argument he and Naruto would have. "Who said I'm sleeping on the couch? The bed is big enough for both of us."

Naruto's droopy eyelids suddenly rose up to nearly meet his eyebrows. "Eh?! The bed isn't big enough for the two of us! You're sleeping on the couch."

"Even if you make me sleep on the couch, I'll just sneak in here when you're asleep." Sasuke crossed his arms as if to emphasize his point.

"Dammit, quit being a bastard and be a good guest," Naruto yelled, throwing a blanket at Sasuke in frustration.

Sasuke caught the blanket and proceeded to lay down on his side--his back to Naruto--and cover himself with it. "Thanks for being a good host, dobe." He arranged himself on the side closest to the door and left ample space clear for Naruto.

Naruto, in awe that Sasuke had actually thanked him, stopped short of a retort. He gaped silently at the way the Uchiha had been considerate enough to leave a large portion of the blanket for his use even if it meant Sasuke wouldn't be able to cover his back. Too tired to argue anymore and really wanting to just compromise, Naruto grabbed another two blankets and threw them to his side of the bed. "Use the whole blanket. I'll just use the other one."

Sasuke looked up at him with a blank face and softened features, allowing his eyes to show his satisfaction at getting what he wanted. He pulled the blanket over himself and laid down on his back.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's barely-there smug expression and wondered how the bastard could be so expressive with such a blank face. He climbed into the bed and covered himself with one of the blankets and threw the other one over himself and Sasuke. Seeing Sasuke's questioning glance which consisted of an arched eyebrow, Naruto explained, "it gets really cold at night, trust me."

Sasuke shrugged in response as Naruto snuggled into the bed.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head to the side and faced Naruto.

"Would you turn off the light?" Naruto looked up at him with pleading eyes, not wanting to get out of bed after getting comfortable.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled the blankets back and got out of bed. He flicked the light switch and got back into bed, his eyes quickly adjusting to the light. He could see Naruto's bright eyes most clearly. It was as if those blue orbs captured every bit of light in the room. He followed those eyes to get into bed once again.

"Ne Sasuke? Didya know that your eyes glow like a cat's in the right light?"

"No." Sasuke turned to his side, facing Naruto. "Your eyes glow like a blue flame," he admitted.

Those blue eyes became brighter as they widened. "Heh, really? I wonder why?"

Sasuke vaguely wondered why as well as the blue disappeared beneath Naruto's drooping eyelids. He watched the blue until it was there no more and then shut his own eyes, unconsciously being lulled to sleep by the circulation of his and Naruto's body heat beneath the shared blanket.

"Night, Sasuke."

"Night, Naruto." Sasuke replied to the murmur with one of his own before his breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Uh... Review, please. I promise I'll reply. Oh, dear, that may be sucky motivation. :P 


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy.

* * *

The two figures on the bed curled into each other, blankets scattered around them like fallen leaves on an windy autumn afternoon. With a well-defined jaw smothering blond locks of hair, a tan, slender leg curled over a contrastingly pallid pair, and a pale arm encircling a slim waist, the two bodies melted into each other like snow into the ground on the first day of spring. 

Sasuke scowled as he was awakened by the iridescent sunlight hitting his face. He brushed his hand over his face, and rubbed his right eye. He was aware that his left arm happened to be holding Naruto and he considered throwing the blond off the bed just for the hell of it. He decided against it, however, because he didn't feel like arguing so early in the morning. It had nothing to do with the fact that he felt so comfortable with Naruto practically glued to his side and he certainly didn't enjoy the way the blond would snuggle into his neck to get away from the sunlight. He mindlessly stroked Naruto's hip, noticing that the skin there was dusted with fine hairs that felt silky when stroked downwards.

Naruto coiled around Sasuke more tightly and moved his leg a bit higher, unknowingly brushing against Sasuke's groin.

Sasuke sighed, already knowing where this could lead to. He wanted to move, but Naruto was wound around him like string on a spool. So when Naruto's knee moved downwards due to gravity, Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This situation would work out one of two ways. Sasuke figured he could either lay there and have Naruto give him a hard-on, fully enjoying the mortification that would be present on Naruto's face when he woke up, or he could snuggle up to Naruto and participate in the development of an erection and enjoy Naruto's mortification then. Both choices would be beneficial, but which one would be more so? The first? The second?

Another nudge to his groin precipitated Sasuke's decision and he began to turn towards Naruto, slowly so as not to wake him. Once he was settled on his left side, Sasuke began to simultaneously scoot towards Naruto and draw Naruto towards him. He didn't have to do much, however, because Naruto moved closer to him, intertwining his legs with Sasuke's. Sasuke took Naruto's right arm that was pressed between them and drew it upwards so it was beneath Sasuke's neck. He then began to gently roll his hips into Naruto's.

Sasuke began to feel hotter and he was grateful that he had only worn boxers to sleep. Naruto, in his painted-on tee and thin shorts, wasn't as well off and would probably wake up with a slight sweat. Sasuke began to build a rhythm, keeping it gentle so as to not wake Naruto up too soon. Once Sasuke was sure he was fully hardened, he began speeding up his movements and he pulled Naruto in a little closer; holding him a little tighter.

Naruto stirred from his sleep. He could feel a familiar heat between his legs and in his mid-sleep state, he pushed against the pressure there. Upon feeling the resulting pleasure, Naruto moaned and woke up completely, opening his eyes to find himself in Sasuke's arms while Sasuke rubbed their hips together. He could feel Sasuke's freakin' erection, for chrissakes! Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke away and sat up against the wall, drawing his knees to his chest and burrowing his head into them. He could tell he was aroused and he lifted his head to glare at Sasuke, who was stroking himself!

Naruto yelled, "what the hell are you doing?!" He felt a shiver go down his spine and he suddenly became all too aware of how much his clothes was sticking to his skin. Mortified, he squeezed his eyes shut and slapped his hands to his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he rubbed his cock. "I'm masturbating," he answered matter-of-factly.

Naruto gaped for all of a second before trying kicking Sasuke off the bed, the kicks having no effect on Sasuke. Naruto shrieked, "why the hell are you doing it now? In my bed!"

Sasuke mentally smirked but he steeled his face so as to make himself seem more believable. "Well, dobe, you happened to be rubbing yourself against me and this happened. What do you expect me to do about it?" Sasuke almost laughed as Naruto's face went from pink to pale to red in less than two seconds but he managed to keep his face blank. Nerves of steel, man.

Naruto grimaced before trying to smack Sasuke who dodge the hit. "Well go do it somewhere else," Naruto growled.

Sasuke climbed off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, thinking the blond had suffered enough. He wondered, though, if Naruto would be masturbating as well. He smirked at the thought as he headed into the bathroom for a shower and a quick wank.

* * *

After a month of living with Sasuke, Naruto could honestly say that it wasn't that bad. Okay, so it was pretty good. Having someone to say 'welcome home' every time he got back was just one of the perks. Naruto now had someone he could joke around with, even if Sasuke didn't really laugh. Having someone to chop up the vegetables while he cooked the meat for dinner was awesome. Especially because Sasuke would carefully and quickly chop everything up into nearly identical pieces that made the food taste so much better. He could actually stand eating his vegetables; Iruka would be glad. 

Well, sometimes, Sasuke's bossy (and possessive, Naruto would add) attitude got annoying, but it could actually be good! For example, about two weeks ago, Gaara had come to Konoha for a vacation and some 'foreign policy' business. Since he and Gaara had become better friends after the whole Akatsuki ordeal, Gaara had expected that they would hang out. Tsunade had even wanted him to be Gaara's escort. When he told Sasuke about it though, the bastard got mad and told him that he couldn't do that because they had to train at night and the escort mission would get in the way. And what if Gaara wanted to visit Naruto's home? What would they do about that?

Naruto, however, was itching to take on the mission, any mission really, and he wouldn't relent to Sasuke. He told Sasuke that he could do a jutsu and turn into a kitty or somethin' if Gaara came over. Sasuke wouldn't have any of that though and he said he wouldn't let Naruto take the mission; he'd tie him down and hold him captive if he had to. Then Sasuke, the crafty bastard, brought up something they had been talking about a few days ago.

For some reason or another, Sasuke had actually asked about how everyone else was doing. So Naruto proceeded to let loose with all the things he'd heard from Sakura. He told Sasuke about how Sakura had accepted one of fuzzy brows invitations to go out and all the fun they'd had. He mentioned to Sasuke that Sakura actually looked happy, but she wasn't too hot about the way that fuzzy brows acted sometimes. Sasuke said nobody could be.

Well, that wasn't what Sasuke brought up that fixed everything. After talking about Sakura and Lee, he and Sasuke had somehow started talking about how they thought everyone would couple up. Sasuke mentioned some of the weirdest shit. Like Kakashi with Iruka. What the hell was that? Honestly, if Iruka-sensei were to find out, he would be so angry. The worst was when Sasuke said that he'd seen Kakashi-sensei kissing Iruka-sensei after that mission they'd had as Team Seven where they'd met Zabuza and Haku. Really, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. Poor Iruka-sensei would get molested so much! It wouldn't work! Still, they could agree that Temari and Shikamaru could have something going. Then that thing Sasuke had mentioned popped up.

Who would Gaara fit with?... Naruto thought that Gaara deserved someone nice, like Hinata. Sasuke had responded that Hinata needed someone hyper and stupid, like Kiba. Naruto agreed and Sasuke jokingly said that Gaara could have the other Hyuuga, i.e., Neji. Even though it was a joke, Naruto thought about it and figured Neji and Gaara could be good for each other. They both had crummy pasts so they would be able to understand that about each other. They both had family that they had once hated but were now closer to so they could talk about that too. And they were both stoic bastards that were actually really nice. Hell, Naruto kicked both their asses and changed their outlook on life so they could talk about that as well. Really, it could be a good match. So when Naruto had told all of this to Sasuke, Sasuke had nodded, saying that it was for the best. Now, Naruto didn't really know what he meant by that, but dammit if he didn't slightly regret bringing that up because it helped Sasuke get his way. It was like he planned it all or somethin'.

See, Sasuke had been smart enough to say that Naruto should let Neji take the escort mission so the 'Hyuuga and Sabaku could get closer'. With all that Sasuke said about how happy Neji and Gaara could be and the wonders it would do for village relations, Naruto couldn't help but agree. So they planned stuff out and Neji and Gaara became friends. Neji had even gone to Suna a week ago and had come back looking all happy. So even if Sasuke got his way again (like he did all the time, that spoiled bastard), it really was for the best.

There was just something about having Sasuke living here that made any of the bad stuff null (e.g. the bastardy, possessive shit). Yes, the training they did as soon as the sun set was just the greatest thing ever! They had managed to find a secluded area about thirty minutes away from the village where they could spar and practice their jutsus without being bothered. Sure, they would have to go farther away if they wanted to spar a little more seriously, but in general, their little spot was alright. Oh, and having Sasuke around to wash the dishes while he dried them and put them away was sweet! And having Sasuke around to watch television with. And having Sasuke around so he could ask questions about what that really confusing scroll was talking about. Yeah, living with Sasuke wasn't bad at all.

Well, there was that one time way back when Sasuke had first started living here. After that, he had solemnly refused to sleep in the same bed with Sasuke. However, since Sasuke had promised to do 'that' in private like Iruka said you were supposed to, that vow was revoked. Okay, so even if he did wake up to 'that' in the morning, Naruto had gotten some of the best sleep ever on that first night with Sasuke. No nightmares and he didn't feel cold after kicking off the blankets 'cause Sasuke was there. Everything was pretty alright, even if it was kinda weird that Sasuke would wake up and masturbate at the exact same time everyday, excluding Saturdays because they both liked to sleep in on that day. At first, the muffled grunts and groans that bled through the paper thin walls were a little freaky, but Naruto got used to it and soon enough those sounds became his alarm clock. Like right about now on this Sunday morning.

* * *

In the shower, with the water running over him, Sasuke let out a hiss as he stroked himself. He squeezed his erection and his upper lip arched as if he was scowling. Honestly, if it didn't feel so good, he would be scowling, because a part of him hated doing this. He'd rather have Naruto do it for him. 

For the first few weeks, he'd had to fake it, but lately, it'd just been happening naturally. His cock would harden and he'd have to masturbate. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Naruto's knee would just magically appear near his cock, or Naruto's ass would nugdge him there, or Naruto's hand would rub against him, or goddammit, Naruto's face would be right there where he could feel his breath! Really, it was all because of Naruto and his weird sleeping habits that Sasuke had to resort to this everyday so Naruto should be the one to take responsibility for it!

It was just that the idiot was so...so... Well, Sasuke wasn't sure what it was about Naruto that made him have to do this, but he just hoped that his plan would work. Doing this every morning (except Saturdays because Naruto would have his head if he was woken up early) was for the sole purpose of getting Naruto to help him with his revenge. All he had to do was ensure that Naruto would follow him and that idiot would spread his legs and let Sasuke cum in him like he was doing right now. Only then, his seed would be inside that idiot instead of running down the drain, washed down like the soap on his body.

Once recovered from his orgasm, Sasuke punched the wall, angered by his thoughts. It wasn't about fucking Naruto! It was about getting that dobe to come with him as he pursued Itachi so that when he finally found that asshole brother of his, Naruto would be there to fight off anyone who tried to get in the way of his revenge, be it the Akatsuki or Konoha ANBU. He would fight Itachi by himself, but he had to have Naruto there. It was the only way he could guarantee success. Naruto and him would be strong enough to defeat just about anything. Plus, like it or not, Sasuke had a strange sort of bond with Naruto and something about Naruto made him feel like he couldn't ever fail. Sasuke needed that confidence. It wouldn't do to go into that fight with nothing but blind range and fear. It was that security that Sasuke needed from Naruto (not a sex-partner, Sasuke reminded himself).

Standing in the shower, with the cold water droplets hitting his back as if in admonishment for his denial, Sasuke allowed himself some honesty. He didn't need to make Naruto fall in love with him to get the blond to help him. If he were to just ask Naruto would probably drop everything and help if it resulted in bringing him back. It wasn't as if Naruto wasn't already giving up so much just chasing after him. The reason for making Naruto love him, for making Naruto totally his, Sasuke thought, was because he needed that type of bond to be able to live after killing Itachi. Even the duty of avenging his family couldn't get Sasuke to overcome his loneliness. Living like that... It wasn't living at all, Sasuke thought. In truth, dying seemed like a better choice than having to suffer through that type of loneliness.

When he was a child, Sasuke held on to the belief that he would one day be able to avenge his family and everything would be okay. But the inevitable thought that vengeance would not bring his family back to life broke through and brought nothing but despair with it. It was such a nice afternoon, too, that day that simple realization sneaked up on him. As the sun set and painted everything in crimson tainted gold, he sat on the dock of that lake, working up the courage to jump in and let go. Just when he finally felt his body acquiesce and he pressed his palms down to push himself off, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a little blond boy with a sad look on his face. He turned away, irrationally angry that the blond idiot didn't even realize what Sasuke was about to do. But then, he heard Naruto pause and when he looked up, that smile that emanated understanding stirred something in him and he smiled too. Now, he figured that if Naruto could incite hope in him when he was at his worst, then Naruto could get him through anything. Even his revenge, Sasuke thought; Naruto would help then too.

Sasuke turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, patting his skin dry and then rubbing at his head to dry his hair. The thing that bothered him the most, he thought as he slipped on his boxers, was that Naruto should have jumped him by now, but he hadn't. Hell, Naruto should have jumped him that first morning that they woke up in the same bed. Naruto, however, was apparently much too stupid to do anything. That had to be it.

Sasuke slipped on his shirt and walked out of the bathroom, heading to the kitchen, while thinking about all the things he'd done to garner Naruto's loyalty and so-called love. All the advances; the lingering touches during spars, the pats on the head where he'd run his fingers through that silky blond mane, those moments when he'd just stare at Naruto until he was told to stop and Naruto ended up with a pretty blush on his cheeks, all of those things should have resulted in Naruto following him around like a lovesick puppy. The attraction was definitely there so it should have been easy, but Naruto just loved to challenge him.

Sasuke took four eggs, leftover rice, and some onigiri out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. "It doesn't matter," he said out loud, "it will still work out."

"What'll still work out?" Naruto looked at Sasuke expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Sasuke grabbed a pot, filled it with water and placed it on the stove to boil. He turned to Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you usually take a shower right about now?"

Naruto chuckled as he grabbed the milk of the fridge. "I'm too hungry. I wanna have a little snack first."

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed a glass and passed it to Naruto, who filled it with milk and drank from it.

Naruto smiled, oblivious to the milk mustache on his upper lip. "Thanks. Um, could you make fried rice?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto walked off to his shower, milk mustache and smile still present. Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye, smiling once he was sure the blond was out of sight. Perhaps, he could drag out the little challenge a while longer. After all, Naruto and he could use some more training.

* * *

Okay. I'm out of college so updates will be more successive? I hope. Review, if you please. : 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Strangely enough, this is the longest chapter yet. Um... Blame this update on the new Naruto ending. Stupid wonderful Sasuke. :o Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke, dodging a kunai that was aimed for his head. His punch missed, but he was able to counter Sasuke's fist with it. He kicked at Sasuke's stomach while simultaneously dodging Sasuke's punches to his head. Sasuke, however managed to land a punch which sent him reeling backwards. He made the seals for his Kage Bunshi as he flew through the air and then hid in the trees. 

Sasuke put up a front of awareness as he tried to calm down. Naruto had actually woken him up early! Two in the morning early! And, because it was his daily habit now, he had woken up with an erection. But Naruto wanted to train early in the 'morning', which meant that he didn't get to take his morning shower! So now, in the middle of frickin summer without his morning shower, he was hot and horny! That was too much to bear. No. Take that back. Being hot and horny while having to train with Naruto who was wearing that _tight,_ _white_ shirt was too much to bear. It was evil retribution for running away to Orochimaru's. Naruto's trying to get revenge, Sasuke thought as he glared at a random bush that he suspected Naruto was hiding in.

Naruto, in the meantime, was hiding in a bush that Sasuke was having a glaring contest with. "The bush is winning," he snickered. He was all smiles on this morning, because he had managed to get up before Sasuke so Sasuke didn't get to masturbate today. The bastard looked like a freshly bathed cat with that angry, annoyed expression on his face and Naruto was loving it. Fucking around with Sasuke was so much fun. Oh, and the things Naruto had planned for him during this training session. Sasuke was sure to have a nosebleed by the end of this. Naruto may not have had boobs, but he did have an ass and he was sure that Sasuke, as horny as he was, would be worse off with a little view of buttocks here and there. Naruto chuckled as he removed his shirt and had his five clones shed their shirts as well. That might help beat the heat, he thought. He made a bush at his side rustle with some chakra strings to check Sasuke's concentration. When Sasuke made no move to throw anything at the bush, he deemed Sasuke was attentive enough to 'attack' properly and so he charged.

Sasuke nearly choked on his spit as six shirtless Naruto's surrounded him on all sides. Luckily, he had been alert and in a defensive position the moment he heard that bush rustling; a lousy diversion it was. Then again, Naruto was probably just checking to see if he was paying so little attention as to actually fall for that trick. At this moment, Sasuke cursed his sharingan because his eyes had zeroed in on a little sweat drop that was slowly rolling down Naruto's chest, towards his abs. Suddenly, he heard Naruto emit a throaty moan and he quickly looked up to Naruto's lips. The Kage Bunshin surrounding Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke before Naruto spoke.

"Man Sasuke, it's hot. Ya' know, there's a little stream with a waterfall down aways. We should go there. I mean, since we woke up early and all, it'll be fine. Plus, it's already five so by the time we get there, the sun'll fully be up and it'll be even hotter." Naruto hopped around, biting his bottom lip with his top teeth before continuing on his appeal. "Come'on, it'll only take three, five minutes tops to walk there. Let's go! It'll be fun," he finished in a sing-songy voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. He could definitely agree with Naruto; it was hot and a nice dip in a cool stream would be a godsend right now. But... He still wanted to jack off. Maybe he could sneak away from Naruto for a while and do it. Or...he could just do it right there in front of Naruto! That would show the dobe; trying to tease him. He made up his mind and nodded. "Hn. Lead the way."

Naruto smiled brilliantly and let out a cheer. "Whoop!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged the raven through trees and shrubs.

Initially, Sasuke tried to pull his hand away from Naruto's but gave up quickly when he realized this could be good for him. He squeezed Naruto's hand and vaguely noticed that Naruto's hand was probably a size smaller than his own but it seemed thicker for some reason. He wondered if there was any truth about that wife's tale regarding the size of a man's hand. If there was, then Naruto would be... Damn, a mental image. Sasuke really did not need his imagination to provide a naked Naruto for him, his cock was already hard enough. Unfortunately, while trying to will the image away, he didn't notice Naruto had stopped and so he almost bumped into the blond. He managed to stop before that happened, however. Thank god for his reflexes.

Naruto smiled and took a deep breath before letting go of Sasuke's hand to undress himself. Within ten seconds he was buck naked and already running into the water.

Sasuke, upon seeing Naruto's bare ass, undressed as well. With his irritation at being teased by Naruto, he managed to take his clothes off in less time than Naruto. He very nearly sauntered towards the area where Naruto was happily splashing about and sat down on the edge of the two-foot deep stream. He watched as the oblivious blond dipped his head in the water with his tan ass in the air. Tan ass in the air?! _What the hell?_ Naruto wasn't being oblivious, he was being a little tease. Fine, two can play that game, Sasuke thought. He smirked and lecherously stared at Naruto. Just as he was about to begin stroking himself, Naruto ran out of the water and towards his orange pants.

Naruto grabbed his pants and searched through his weapons pouch "Hey Sasuke. I've got some soap. We can use it so we don't have to take a shower at home! We can just get clean here." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and held out the soap for him to take. When Sasuke looked at him as he took the soap Naruto merely smiled before running off towards the waterfall.

Sasuke, who's eyes never lost sight of Naruto, gripped the small, square piece of soap so tightly that he managed to mold it to his fist. When Naruto began soaping himself, rubbing the little soap over his body and lathering it with his free hand, Sasuke felt all the blood rush straight to his groin. He scowled, feeling all the more annoyed by Naruto's antics. But it's fine, he thought, I just have to beat him at his own game. As such, Sasuke went over to the waterfall and got under it, standing right next to Naruto.

Naruto finished washing his hair and opened his eyes just in time to see Sasuke tilting his head back and wetting his hair. Naruto nearly chocked on his laughter when he noticed Sasuke's erection standing tall against his belly. He just couldn't hold it in any longer so he ran out from under the waterfall and settled in the stream far enough away from Sasuke so the Uchiha wouldn't hear him. Naruto muffled his laughs with his hands and his eyes shut with the force of his laughter. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Sasuke languidly stroking himself and boring into him with an intense gaze. He gaped as Sasuke continued to stare at him and he couldn't look away from those eyes. The thought that Sasuke had him under some jutsu dimly crossed his mind but the thought was swept away like a leaf in the wind as Sasuke began walking towards him.

Sasuke zeroed in on Naruto as he touched himself. He wanted to see if Naruto had an erection by now but he didn't dare break their stare. He dropped his hand to his side when he was one foot away from Naruto and began to crouch down. By the time his face was mere inches away from Naruto's he was on his knees. Naruto kept looking at him as his lips gravitated towards the blond's like a moth to a flame. The stare was finally broken when he touched his lips to Naruto's and closed his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked on at Sasuke's solemn face. He could feel the raven's lips against his own and they felt just like they did back when they were twelve. Memories of that day came flashing through his mind and he pulled away from Sasuke, gaping at the teen.

Sasuke had opened his eyes the moment Naruto had pulled away. He carefully gaged Naruto's expression, looking for any indignant anger or; hopefully, because it would make things so much easier, bliss. But all Sasuke had to work with was a slight quirk of Naruto's lips; otherwise, the blond's face was completely blank. He couldn't figure out if that upper lip was raised in disgust or a lazy smile because it could look like either. He shook his head as Naruto stayed utterly still and rose to dress. It was only when he finished putting on his clothes that he heard a noise from Naruto. It was a squeak, something akin to a hiccup.

Naruto was thinking very carefully. He wasn't exactly sure how he should phrase his question so Sasuke would actually be able to understand. In the end, all that escaped his lips was an embarrassing yelp. He could feel Sasuke looking at him and he didn't like it so he got up and glared straight at the Uchiha. He glared at Sasuke while he put on his clothes, not minding the fact that he was still wet. He then grabbed Sasuke's hand, still glaring, and dragged the raven with him towards Konoha. He was certainly going to have a lot to say once they got back home.

* * *

Sasuke, not very concerned with Naruto's attitude at the moment, concealed his chakra expertly as he shadowed Naruto. The dobe had let him go once they neared the gates. Right now, Naruto was talking to some chuunin, Itzumo and Kotetsu, about his training. Naruto cheerily explained that he had worked on his stealth today and that after a nice spar with a couple of trees he took a bath in a stream. Sasuke scowled as Naruto shined that bright smile on them once again, looking as happy and normal as possible. It didn't do to get worked up about that, however, because the worst was still to come. The villagers. The way they turned their faces away, as if shunning Naruto made Sasuke want to beat their faces in. He'd noticed it back when they were genin and they'd go to Ichiraku's or when they'd walk through the city on their way to the Hokage tower. The villagers may not have been overtly mean to Naruto, but their lack of acceptance seemed to dull that smile on Naruto's face. Ironically, Naruto only smiled wider as he got closer to his apartment; his smile so wide that by the time he reached the door, it threatened to split his face in two. Sasuke hated that smile. 

Naruto quickly unlocked the door and held it open for Sasuke, pinning the raven with the best glare he could muster. When he saw Sasuke walk to the couch and sit down nonchalantly, he got even angrier and he stomped over to Sasuke to let him know. "Goddammit! You piss me off! What the hell was that, bastard?!"

Sasuke shrugged and replied, "I suspected you wanted to talk so I sat down on the couch. Would you rather discuss this in the kitchen or your room?" Sasuke smirked, knowing he was only making Naruto angrier. He couldn't help it though. He preferred seeing an angry Naruto than the previous smiling idiot.

"You know that's not what I mean," Naruto hissed. He sat down in front of Sasuke, on the shabby coffee table. "Before... At the stream. What was that?" Naruto sighed and rubbed his head tiredly. He had woken up too early and he wanted a nap. He was also hungry and most of all, he didn't want to hear Sasuke's bullshit.

Upon seeing Naruto's tired face, Sasuke decided not to drag this out any longer. He could also tell that Naruto needed food so he stood up. "Come sit down at the table and I'll make you something to eat. I'll explain." Naruto stood up and they walked to the kitchen. Sasuke took out three eggs from the fridge as well as some leftover rice and miso soup and some carrots.

Naruto sat down on a chair and his eyes followed Sasuke. "Well? Start explaining."

Sasuke put the rice in the microwave to heat before grabbing a knife and chopping the carrots. "It was a kiss." He refrained from adding the tempting 'dobe'. "I..." For all Sasuke wanted to say, he couldn't think of an explanation that was sure to make Naruto happy. He placed the eggs in a pot of water and set the pot on the stove to boil.

"You what? You were so horny that you wanted to rape me?" Naruto scoffed. "Pervy bastard."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "I wouldn't rape you, idiot." He took the rice out of the microwave and stirred it before putting it back in. "Staring at me like that; you were practically begging for it."

Naruto stood up abruptly. "I was begging for it?! What the hell are you thinking?"

Sasuke finished cutting up the carrots and placed them in a pot on the stove. He stirred them slightly and then turned to Naruto. "The way you were staring at me... I wanted to kiss you." Sasuke hoped against all hope that Naruto would be happy with that explanation.

"Eh?" Naruto was really perplexed now. Before, he was mostly angry but now, that anger was completely replaced by confusion. "Ah, you make my head hurt. I just don't get you. What the hell are you thinking?" he asked tiredly.

Sasuke stirred the carrots again. He grabbed a cup and set it in front of Naruto. He took the milk out of the fridge and poured it into Naruto's cup. He put the milk back and returned to the carrots. "What do you want me to say? I wanted to kiss you. What else is there?"

"See, this is why I waited until we got home. I knew I was going to want to kick your ass but at least, I won't do that here. Just... Okay, why don't you explain why you _wanted_ to kiss me?"

Sasuke felt like he was going in circles. "I already told you. You looked like you wanted to be kissed and I wanted to kiss you so I kissed you." He took the rice out of the microwave and stirred it before putting it inside for another fifteen seconds. He then stirred the carrots as well.

Naruto sat down again in exasperation and took a big gulp of his milk. "Okay. I'm not sure how I can say this so you'll understand but I'm gonna try it again. Why did you want to kiss me? I mean, just cause I looked like I wanted a kiss isn't a good enough answer."

Sasuke stirred the carrots one last time before adding the miso soup to the pot. He took the rice out of the microwave and set it on the table. "Fine. Let me walk you through this. Why would one person kiss another person?" He crossed his arms and stood across from Naruto.

Naruto scratched his cheek in thought. "Well, you kiss a person because you..." His sentence cut off as his eyes widened and a blush spread over his face.

Sasuke shook his head. He grabbed some plates and placed them on the table. He handed a pair of chopsticks to Naruto and left a pair on the table for himself. He then grabbed the miso soup from the stove and poured it into two bowls, making sure to give Naruto extra carrots. He placed a bowl in front of Naruto and set the other at his seat. He arched a brow when he noticed that Naruto hadn't moved at all and that his blush had not receded in the least but instead seemed to be getting redder by the second. He served Naruto and himself some rice and then began eating, occasionally looking at Naruto's flushed face.

Naruto finally roused from his stupor when the scent of miso soup wafted to his nose. He quickly began eating, alternating bites of rice and sips of soup while trying to avoid Sasuke's eyes at all costs. He didn't even know what to say to Sasuke. The thought that Sasuke was lying didn't even cross his mind. His heart kept beating too quickly as he thought about this new revelation and his face felt hot and he felt strangely excited like when he went on his first mission ever or like when Sasuke had kissed him just then... When Sasuke and he kissed that first day of being genins! Naruto fidgeted slightly and put his chopsticks down across his soup bowl. "Um..." He kept his head bowed as he spoke. "Why didn't you move? Back then?"

Sasuke got up to check on the eggs. "What are you talking about?" He noticed that the eggs were ready and he took them out and placed them on a bowl. He began peeling them quickly, trying not to burn himself.

"That day... When we were genin and we...kissed." Naruto spared a glance at Sasuke then bowed his head again and ate some more.

Sasuke smirked remembering that day and that special taste of miso he'd encountered. "Why didn't _you_ move?" He placed the two eggs in egg cups and took them to the table.

Naruto dropped the rice that he was directing to his mouth and glared at Sasuke. He was still blushing, but he was trying to look as intimidating as possible for this. "Well... I didn't move 'cause...'cause I...'cause I didn't know my lips were gonna land on yours. I didn't notice it quick enough and by the time I did it was too late!" Naruto huffed, glad to have that off his chest but angry at Sasuke for making him say it. He was even more angry that Sasuke had made him feel all anxious. He was gonna get the bastard for that.

Sasuke chuckled. "Hn. I'd leave you to guess the reason that I didn't move but I think it'll take you too long so I'll just tell you." Sasuke shook some salt on his egg before looking straight at Naruto. "I wanted to kiss you." He smirked as he saw Naruto sputtered and his face lit up in a blush. The progress for today, Sasuke thought as he took a bite out of his egg, was definitely worth the morning agony.

* * *

**Review! (:crosses fingers for reviews:) Was Naruto too uke? I don't want him to come across that way... Plus, I have decided this is a SasuNaruSasu. Yeah, reversi, I'm going out on a limb. : P **

**Oh, Fraternity readers, I updated so if you haven't already, read chpt. 10, if you'd like. :)**

**Gay Day readers: the next chapter is coming along. Hopefully, it'll be up by next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, finally, an update. If you can believe it, I got major writer's block when I was two-thirds of** **the way done. Well, I ended up writing more than planned so I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

"Ah, finally! Sleep." Naruto rubbed his belly and looked out of the corner of his eye towards Sasuke who was laying next to him. "Thanks for the breakfa-er...lunch Sasuke." He smiled as he turned on his side to face Sasuke and snuggled into his pillow. 

Sasuke smirked back and scooted closer to Naruto. After finally having masturbated five minutes ago, he felt pretty satisfied and not at all like attacking Naruto.

"You know," Naruto chuckled sleepily, "you really are too much like a cat. You look all smug and happy now that you... uh..." Naruto paused, trying to find the best words for what he wanted to say. He didn't have to search for long, however, because Sasuke managed to finish his sentence.

"Pleasured myself? Dobe. I can't believe how incredibly prudish you can be sometimes."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed an angry frown that was almost a pout. "Hey! It's just 'cause I'm not a pervert like you!"

Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto's face scrunched up even more and he lightly slapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Plus, Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan get mad when I say pervy things. And I know you won't believe it, but Kakashi-sensei gives me dirty looks if I say stuff like that too!" Naruto huffed in indignation. "I think it's Iruka-sensei's fault he does it, but it's not fair. He reads porn all day, for crying out loud! Pisses me off," Naruto grumbled and shook his head.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's little speech. "It doesn't explain why you're such a prude," he pointed out.

Naruto didn't even need to ponder his response. "Oh. Well, I guess it's kinda 'cause you're a lot like Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. You know, you're all my family so I can't really help it if I treat you guys with the same kind of respect." He turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

Sasuke's eyebrows would have shot up to his hairline in sheer surprise had he not been fully in control of his expressions. He knew that Naruto had once thought of him as family, but he never expected the blond to feel the same after all this time. Really though, what the hell was going through Naruto's mind to make him consider Sasuke 'family'? He voiced his question in the most cryptic way possible, by not actually voicing it at all but still prompting Naruto to further discuss the topic with an insult. "You're an idiot. Our relationship is nothing like that of brothers or even distant cousins; nothing like family"

Naruto frowned slightly before nodding and turning back onto his side to face Sasuke. "Nuh-uh. You're still my family Sasuke. I guess you're like... my boyfriend or somethin'." Naruto began staring at and playing with the corner of Sasuke's pillow cover. "I mean, you like me and you kissed me so that's what we are, boyfriends, right?" Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and waited for an answer.

Sasuke met Naruto's stare and a smile tugged at his lips. He couldn't say anything in the affirmative so he did the only thing he could think of; he quickly pulled Naruto's body against his own and kissed him. He tangled Naruto's legs in his own, anticipating a struggle and he attempted to push the blond into the bed for further restraint. His efforts were unnecessary, however, because Naruto wasn't struggling at all. Although Naruto wasn't letting Sasuke get on top of him, he was kissing back and pulling Sasuke closer.

Naruto opened his mouth and licked at Sasuke's lips wanting to get into the other teen's mouth. When Sasuke opened his mouth as well Naruto emitted a moan which resonated through Sasuke. As tongues and saliva slicked lips glided against each other Naruto became more aggressive. He pushed against Sasuke even more and wrapped one leg around him, causing the raven-haired teen to finally gave in. Naruto straddled Sasuke and let out a pleased purr that was muffled by their kiss.

Just as Sasuke was about to grab Naruto's hips and grind upwards against him, Naruto separated from their kiss and rolled off of Sasuke and onto his side of the bed. He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling euphoric. Kissing Sasuke had felt better than just about anything he'd ever done before. In his bliss, Naruto failed to notice Sasuke's indignation and frustration.

Sasuke growled and Naruto cracked an eye open to glance at him. Noticing Sasuke's scowl, Naruto smirked and put his left arm around Sasuke's waist. Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and snuggled into his neck. He whispered against Sasuke's skin, "let's go to sleep now so you won't be grumpy anymore. We woke up too early."

Sasuke shivered when Naruto graced his neck with an open-mouthed kiss and decided to just give up on extending their make-out session. He was tired after all. "And who's fault is that, dobe," he quipped as he turned towards Naruto and wrapped both arms around the blond's waist.

Naruto wiggled his right arm under Sasuke's waist and grinned. "It's your own fault for being such an awesome prank target. I couldn't resist." Naruto yawned and chuckled tiredly.

Sasuke held Naruto closer still and rubbed his chin against blond locks of hair that smelled of the clean stream water and softly-scented soap. "Next time, don't pull a prank that involves waking up early."

"Okay," Naruto yawned against Sasuke's neck. "G'night, Sasuke."

Sasuke played with the hair at the nape of Naruto's neck and closed his eyes. "It's not even noon, dobe."

Naruto murmured something unintelligible in response as he dozed off and Sasuke held him tighter as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

At six o'clock, Naruto groggily awoke to the sound of Sasuke's muffled groans. Although he was used to it by now, he wasn't at all used to hearing his name mixed in with those groans. 

"Na-naruto!"

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed as he shot up in bed and pulled the blankets back. Without thinking, he scuffled to the bathroom and opened the door. There he found Sasuke calmly washing his hands with a shirt on and his boxers (thankfully) pulled up. He smiled as he walked in, thinking that Sasuke must have said his name for something else. "So, what'd ya' need?" Naruto shifted his feet about, realizing that he really needed to pee.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. He noticed Naruto's movements and, feeling sated from his previous activity, decided not to torture Naruto. "You can answer that later. Take a piss first."

Naruto nodded and shoved Sasuke out of the way and towards the open door. In his anxiety, Naruto failed to notice that Sasuke was still in the room and he quickly pulled down his shorts and boxers and put the seat up.

Sasuke watched Naruto relieve himself with a smirk on his face, trying to hold back his chuckles. He leaned against the doorway and waited for Naruto to realize he was there.

Naruto sighed blissfully once he finished and then washed his hands. He turned to the door and finally noticed Sasuke. He didn't realize, however, that Sasuke had been there all along. "Oh, so what'd ya' need? I heard you call for me."

Sasuke thought about when he'd actually called for Naruto and realized it had been when he'd cum. He smirked at Naruto before walking to the living room. "It was nothing dobe. You're my _onapetto_," he said over his shoulder. **(1)**

Naruto ran after Sasuke. "I'm your what?" His pursed his lips in confusion. He didn't like it when Sasuke used words he didn't know. It was especially strange 'cause Sasuke had said that weird word with so much _affection_.

Sasuke was in the kitchen now and checking on the dinner he had been preparing before he decided to take a little 'break'. He noticed that his oven roasted fish and vegetables were nearly done and thus removed the aluminum foil so the food would brown. He then turned to Naruto who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking milk from the carton. Sasuke grabbed a cup and took the milk carton away from Naruto to serve the blond some milk. "Don't drink out of the carton. It's disgusting," he admonished.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "You're such a neat freak." He looked up at Sasuke and took his glass of milk. "Tell me what an ona-whatta is," he demanded before taking a drink of milk.

Sasuke smirked and graciously replied. "Onapetto," he corrected. "It means that you're what I think about when I'm masturbating."

Naruto spit his milk out on Sasuke's face and gaped at the Uchiha.

Sasuke grimaced. He really should have expected Naruto to do something like this, but he couldn't help messing with the boy. Sasuke had figured (hoped) that Naruto would have been so shocked that milk would come out of his nose. It had been a crapshoot, really.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled once he got over his surprise; the blush on his face only receding slightly.

Sasuke, who was wiping himself with some napkins raised and eyebrow at Naruto and asked, "do you really want me to go into that much detail?"

Naruto promptly shook his head, wanting to save himself the embarrassment. He looked down at the table and got some napkins to clean up the milk. "You can go change your shirt or somethin'," he meekly mumbled to Sasuke, "I can finish cleaning up and I'll watch the food."

Sasuke stood up and took off his shirt "I won't be long, dobe. By the time I'm done changing, the food will be nearly ready. Just clean and set the table."

Naruto nodded somewhat sullenly, not really knowing why he felt sad all of a sudden. Maybe it was the little thought in the back of his mind that made him aware that this quaint normalcy of living with Sasuke would inevitably be gone one day.

Sasuke, noticing Naruto's morose mood, ruffled the boy's hair and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. He lightly caressed Naruto's chin before walking away.

Naruto fingered the place where Sasuke's lips had been and smiled wryly. He didn't want to feel depressed right now. Being the optimist that he was, he tried to think solely about the nice day he'd had so far. Man, waking Sasuke up this morning had been so awesome. But who would have thought that he was Sasuke's... uh, that Sasuke thought about him while jerking off. That was weird. Then again, he'd thought about Sasuke while doing it too so it wasn't really that weird. But to think that Sasuke was thinking about him... Gah, it involved too much thinking so Naruto decided to just go check on the food.

He grabbed the oven mitt that Sasuke had made him buy and cautiously neared the oven. He'd never actually used the oven for cooking since he stored his pots and pans in there. Also, he just didn't know how to use it. Iruka had only taught him stove-top cooking and with the whole Sasuke defecting fiasco, his cooking lessons hadn't gone any further than that. As such, Naruto opened the oven door with the same care he used when on a stealth mission.

It looked funny, really; Naruto warily pulling the oven's handle as if it were going to attack him any second now. At least that's what Sasuke thought. He crossed his arms and leaned against the table, wondering if Naruto was going to realize that the oven handle wasn't actually hot and so touching it did not require the use of an oven mitt.

When Naruto finally opened the oven a light wave of heat drifted towards him and he backed away and put his hands up defensively. He heard chuckling coming from the kitchen table and saw Sasuke standing there watching him. "Hey! It's really hot ya' know."

Sasuke only shook his head and smirked at Naruto before walking towards the blond and taking the oven mitt away from him. He took the baking dish out of the oven and placed it on the stove top. "You didn't set the table," Sasuke said, looking pointedly at the table.

Naruto flushed slightly and turned to get some dishes from the cupboard. He took two plates and two cups to the table and arranged them. "Ne, Sasuke? Where'd you learn to use the oven?" He grabbed some chopsticks from a drawer and set them on the table as well.

"Books, and practice," Sasuke answered as he transferred the fish and vegetables to a serving platter. He held the platter out to Naruto. "Put this on the table."

Naruto grabbed the platter and did as he was told. "Ooh, there's books that teach ya' how to cook?"

Sasuke nodded. He emptied the rice cooker (that he'd demanded Naruto buy) of it's contents into a large bowl which he set on the table before sitting down.

Naruto was already seated and waiting for Sasuke to serve him. "Hm," he mused out-loud, "I gotta get me one of those." He grinned excitedly at Sasuke. "Then I'll be able bake for you!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's plate, making sure that he had served the blond plenty of vegetables and then served himself. "Knowing you, all the pastries would be sugar laden treats that only you would want to eat."

Naruto denied Sasuke's accusation around a mouthful, "Nu-uh. I would find out all your favorite deserts and make them for you. And I would make stuff for Sakura and Iruka-sensei too and you'd all thank me." Naruto swallowed the final bits of food in his mouth and replaced them with another mouthful. "What's your favorite fruit anyways?" The only reason Naruto was able to talk without spitting food all over was because it was packed into his left cheek. He subsequently looked like a chubby blond squirrel.

Sasuke swallowed before simply answerings "tomatoes."

"Eh?!" Naruto managed not to sputter out his food with his outburst. "But there's no tomato desserts!" he continued after swallowing

"Exactly," Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto scooted his chair a little closer to Sasuke as if ensuring that his complaints would not go unheard. "But you always cook for me so I should get to cook for you too! Why can't you like something normal, like peaches?" He puffed his cheeks out angrily, wishing Sasuke had a different favorite fruit.

"Dobe, you don't even know how to use the oven yet." Sasuke regretted what he said when he noticed the insulted and ruefully hurt look on Naruto's face. Trying to make up for it, he said, "but I'm sure we can find a dessert recipe that incorporates tomato for when you learn to use it."

Naruto smiled and moved his chair so it was connected to Sasuke's. He sat so his thigh was touching Sasuke's and he continued to eat as if he hadn't just done something incredibly odd. Naruto intermittently looked up at Sasuke between bites, gracing the Uchiha with a smile and what seemed to be a knowing glance.

Sasuke was slightly bewildered by Naruto's behavior, but he wasn't actually bothered. Sitting like this and getting a glimpse of Naruto's childish actions was pleasant. It reminded him of when he used to smile at his brother for no reason other than that they were sitting together at the dinner table... Perhaps, this was more like how his parents used to smile at each other; not so much childish in fact, but rather a means of reveling in the comfort and happiness of such a bond. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was turning towards him again and, expecting a smile, he turned as well.

"Ne, tomorrow, I'll go to the library and check out some books. I gotta go visit Iruka-sensei anyways, so I can just ask me to teach me then." Naruto smiled, his eyes shining with excitement.

Sasuke's expression grew very solemn. If anyone was going to teach Naruto something, it was going to be him. "I can teach you. You don't need to go to the library or see Iruka-sensei."

Naruto whooped and threw a fist in the air. "Just you wait. I'm gonna make the best tomato desert ever!"

Sasuke shook his head and finished up his food. Naruto had already finished eating so he took both their dishes to the sink. He began to wash and Naruto was instantly next to him, dish towel in hand.

Naruto dried off the first dish Sasuke gave him and put it in the dish rack on the counter. "I still need to go see Iruka-sensei. If I don't, he'll come visit and that won't be good."

Sasuke scowled as he passed Naruto a clean cup. "You just saw him on Monday and Tuesday. He's not going to be concerned if you don't see him tomorrow."

Naruto dried and put the cup away. "But tomorrow's Saturday. It's gonna be a week since I've seen him. Plus I gotta talk to him about something and I have some errands to run." Naruto waved his hand as if he was shooing away Sasuke's protest.

"It's only going to be four days. The fridge and cupboards are all stocked so you don't need to buy anything and whatever you need to discuss with Iruka-sensei can wait until Monday or, better yet, can be discussed with me." Sasuke handed the last dish to Naruto and headed to the living room. Naruto followed him after putting the plate away.

"What's your problem? It's not like I'm gonna—Oh shit!" Naruto rubbed his hands across his face and shook his head as he sat down on the couch.

Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto, a frown on his face. "What were you planning to do, dobe?" Sasuke was prepared for an interrogation, not expecting Naruto to readily answer him.

"Ah, your birthday's comin' up and I was gonna ask Iruka-sensei what I should get you. I mean, he'd probably guess I'm just doin' it 'cause I'm in denial about your 'death' instead of figuring out that you're actually here, but it still would've been stupid. He'd get all worried and then he'd tell Kakashi-sensei to keep an eye on me and they'd find out about you and it'd fuck things up!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Naruto's erratic tone. It's not like they couldn't deal with Kakashi; Naruto didn't have to freak out about it.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't tell and here I was, ready to go—"

Sasuke cut Naruto off, "shut up dobe. You're exaggerating."

Naruto chuckled and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right. Just being dramatic."

Sasuke just nodded and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist.

Naruto leaned against him and asked, "what do you want for your birthday?"

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's waist and thought about what he wanted. Besides killing Itachi, he wanted Naruto. Since he already planned to get Naruto to help him with the former, asking for the latter was really the way to go. "You," he answered.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke with an appalled look on his face. "Eh? What does that mean? I'm not gonna be your slave on your birthday, if that's what you're thinking." He crossed his arms and nodded for emphasis.

"Sasuke just neared Naruto and pulled him into a half hug. He whispered into the blond's ear, "Though it does sound like a good idea, that's not what I was thinking. I want _you_. I want to fuck _you_."

Naruto wrenched away from Sasuke before trying to throw a punch. He wasn't sure why he did it and he wasn't sure why he was mad at Sasuke, but dammit if he didn't hate that Sasuke had managed to stop his punch an now had him pinned to the floor, his hands restrained above his head and his legs rendered immobile by Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Maybe he should have said that he wanted to make love to Naruto? Would that have garnered a better reaction? Plus, it didn't have to be true. Fucking, making love, what difference did it make how he said it? He wanted to have sex with Naruto and it didn't have to do anything with love. It wouldn't make their bond stronger, at least not on his part. He was in no danger of being consumed by this relationship so he could just say it. Right? "I want to make love to you Naruto." And he kissed the blond, not waiting for a reaction or giving him time to refuse because Naruto's struggles were making him excited and every fucking masturbation fantasy was at the forefront of his mind. He kissed Naruto and he didn't stop.

* * *

**(1) Onapetto: It's actually a japanese word. The more current version so I've read, is onadoru, but I like onapetto more. It makes me think of petting, which makes it all the more appropriate.  
**

**Yeah, I'm probably mean for just leaving it there, but I needed to stop. I have to update Gay Day and I'm hoping that my writer's block for that will be broken too. If you can inspire me, I'll write a one-shot for ya. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'll be sending out replies within the next few days.**

**Okay, smut ahead. Please remember, this fic is not for... People who aren't perverted. So, if you are a pervy person, enjoy. :D**

* * *

Naruto didn't stop struggling. He was trying his damnedest to push Sasuke off of him without raising his chakra. It wouldn't take a substantial raise in chakra, just a tiny bit was needed to push Sasuke off, but any increase could have adverse consequences. Any number of his friends could be randomly walking by and if they felt his chakra rise, they might come over. If they found out about Sasuke... Maybe he was exaggerating and being too paranoid, but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk Sasuke leaving again. 

Naruto was so distracted by his worry that he didn't notice that his struggles had become half-hearted. Sasuke's tongue rubbing against his own and that wandering hand beneath his shirt wasn't helping his focus either. Not to mention what Sasuke had said...

Naruto could figure it out well enough. What they felt for each other, it probably wasn't just physical attraction caused by teenage hormones and it couldn't be just because this was the strongest bond either of them had. It was so much more than that. It had to do with the way Sasuke drove Naruto mad with worry and insecurity. It had to do with the way Naruto made Sasuke feel the same way, even if the bastard was really good at hiding it. So, it wouldn't be the worst thing if they had sex already... But really, sex?! It was too soon. Naruto wasn't used to intimacy anywhere near this type of level. Couldn't Sasuke let him get used to it first? Start off by jerking each other off, moving up to blow jobs and _then_ going all the way?

Unexpectedly, Sasuke stopped kissing Naruto. He placed his forehead atop Naruto's and concentrated on the rise and fall of Naruto's chest against his own. He retracted his hand from beneath Naruto's shirt and used it to stroke Naruto's cheek, his other hand still unnecessarily restraining Naruto's arms. Sasuke began speaking against Naruto's lips, trying not to pant as he did so. "In one month, on my birthday if you insist dobe, I will have you. I will make love to you and whether you're ready for it or not, you will enjoy it." He quickly got off of Naruto and walked to the bathroom, willing himself not to turn around and demand Naruto do something about his erection.

Naruto laid on the floor in shock, not moving from the position Sasuke had left him in. After a few minutes, when he finally got his breathing back to normal, he slowly sat up. It was at that moment that Naruto's attention became centered on his hard-on. "Fuck." Naruto felt more angry than violated. He couldn't believe that Sasuke just did this to him without doing anything about it and goddammit all, the bastard was using the bathroom so he couldn't do anything about it either.

Suddenly, Naruto got a bright idea. Sasuke's birthday was in exactly one month and five days. They could take it kinda slow and he'd have time to get used to being that close to Sasuke. With a whole month to do it, it'd be so easy and hell, since they were both hard already, they might as well start now, Naruto thought.

He got up and walked to the rest room. Without knocking, he opened the door and found Sasuke with his head bowed, boxers down and hands clenched at his sides.

Naruto, sensing Sasuke's anxiety and frustration, didn't waste any time. "Uh, I was thinkin' that since you gotta do this and I gotta do it, we could... Do it together?" Naruto wanted to smack himself. He was feeling a little nervous and he sounded awkward as a result. It didn't matter, however, because before he knew it, he was being dragged to the room and pushed onto the bed with Sasuke quickly lying on top of him.

Sasuke didn't waste any time either. His boxers were already abandoned on the bathroom floor and he just as quickly pulled Naruto's boxers down and threw them on the floor. He grabbed Naruto's legs and spread them open, placing him self in between and grinding his hips downward. He hissed at the feeling.

"Ngh!" Naruto moaned. He looked up at Sasuke with wide-eyes, unable to believe the relaxed expression on the raven-haired teen's face. "Oh! Nnn," Naruto moaned again as Sasuke grabbed their cocks and rubbed them together. He felt so good and he couldn't think of anything other than how much he liked the way Sasuke looked and felt.

It got even better as Sasuke drew them closer together, chest to chest. Naruto did his part and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, desperate to be even closer. Just as Naruto finally felt like they were close enough, he climaxed, letting out a roaring moan of Sasuke's name.

Naruto tried to regain his breath but was unable to as he muttered Sasuke's name and used his legs to push Sasuke closer to him. He failed to notice that he wasn't breathing enough and passed out as Sasuke came over their stomachs.

Sasuke promptly rolled off of Naruto after his orgasm, taking in gulps of air as if he'd trained non-stop for hours on end. In the back of his mind, Sasuke thought about how weak he must have looked at the moment. He couldn't even breathe properly! It was just too intense. He let out a short chuckle as he exhaled, thinking about how much more intense it had been for Naruto who had actually fainted.

An unbearable, tingling feeling passed through him at the thought and he couldn't hold back his shiver. He dismissed the titillating shiver as a product of being excited about his progress and maybe an effect of getting colder as his sweat evaporated. He grabbed a blanket that was folded at the end of the bed and draped it over Naruto and himself. He lay back down and held Naruto closely, not because he wanted to snuggle or anything of the sort, but because he'd get warmer faster if he drew from Naruto's body heat.

Naruto roused and lazily opened his eyes. He looked up from Sasuke's chest to Sasuke's face and met with Sasuke's smug and contented expression. He chuckled and sighed, thinking that some things never change. Even though Naruto felt energized, he wanted to sleep. He grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled him closer so he could be lulled by the Uchiha's rhythmic heartbeat. He smiled at the fact that even though Sasuke's breathing had calmed, his heartbeat was slightly faster than normal.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the smell of ramen; home-cooked, he could tell. He took a whiff, his nose twitching, and drooled at the scent of fresh noodles cooked in a miso broth. He got up and rushed off to the kitchen, not caring that he wasn't wearing any clothes. 

Once at the kitchen, the sight he met made him blush and drool a little more. Sasuke was naked in an apron and sampling a noodle. Sasuke's eyes met his as the Uchiha slurped down the pasta and licked his lips afterwards. Sasuke's smug smirk let Naruto know that he'd been caught leering.

Sasuke neared Naruto slowly, holding a noodle on his finger. He blew on it before placing it on Naruto's lips, which quickly opened up to admit both noodle and finger. A pleasurable tremor raced through Sasuke's body as Naruto sucked on his finger, trying to get every bit of the miso flavor.

Naruto released Sasuke's finger with a pop and grinned up at him. "That was really good Sasuke." Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and covered his mouth with a cupped palm in what he though was a covert manner as he said, "don't tell the old man this, but your noodles are better than his." He grinned up at Sasuke as though expecting a thank you for what he felt was the best compliment anyone could ever receive.

Sasuke sighed in exasperation and gave up. He grabbed Naruto and kissed him, paying no mind to the blond's half-hearted mumbles of protest. It was so frustrating to know that this little idiot could be so unaware of the way he turned him on. It made him think of just how easily Naruto could manipulate him if the dobe tried. He roughly grabbed Naruto's thighs and forced Naruto's legs open as he lifted him. He continued to hold on to Naruto by the ass, rubbing his apron clad cock onto Naruto's bare erection.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and his legs around Sasuke's waist, digging his heels into the Uchiha's back. He rubbed himself against the teen, moving in any motion that gave him a trickle of that orgasmic feeling. Naruto groaned as Sasuke pulled out of the kiss and began attacking his neck. "Ahn... Sasuke!"

Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible into Naruto's shoulder before shifting the blond so he could hold him with one arm. He moved his free arm to the junction between Naruto's shoulder and neck and massaged the area with his fingers as he licked it, licking at his fingers simultaneously. He managed to get his fingers slick with his spit and he quickly maneuvered his hand back down to Naruto's ass.

Naruto shuddered in shock and a little pleasure as he felt slick fingers rub against his entrance. He was certain that he didn't want Sasuke's fingers in there, at least not at this point in time so he flinched. It would be too fast and he wasn't sure he was ready for it. Thus, he wriggled upwards, trying to get away from those probing digits.

Sasuke read Naruto's body movements perfectly and moved his fingers downwards, rubbing at Naruto's perineum instead. He added pressure as he rubbed, eliciting a loud moan from Naruto.

"Ahn! Ah! Wha-what did... you do?" Naruto asked. He gasped out in pleasure as Sasuke continued to apply more delicious pressure. He was already so close and the way Sasuke was touching him and holding him was beginning to be too much, too much. He held onto Sasuke tightly and groaned as those fingers skillfully pressed against that spot that felt incredible. He was so sensitized at the moment; he could hear Sasuke's sharp gasps and breathy groans, the sound of rustling fabric against skin. He shook his head at the erotic feeling of Sasuke panting against his neck; simultaneously struggling towards and against his completion.

And suddenly, Naruto really couldn't take it, and with bated breath, he came. He arched his back and grasped at Sasuke's shoulders, cleaving to the other male as the white hot pleasure coursed through him. He felt sated and tired once the poignant pleasure passed, but he stubbornly thrust against Sasuke as much as he could, fully intent on bringing Sasuke to completion as well, not realizing Sasuke had climaxed with him.

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto tiredly yet enthusiastically humped him. "If you're still up for another round, you'll have to wait until I finish cooking," he bluffed. He was more than willing to continue immediately, but he wanted Naruto to ask for it.

"Eh?" Naruto confusedly looked down at his and Sasuke's stomachs. He agitatedly tried to lift up Sasuke's apron, having trouble doing so because his legs were still wound around Sasuke's waist. He quickly placed his legs on the floor and raised the darned apron. He bent down and scrupulously looked at Sasuke's abs and half-hard cock. He looked up and grinned, pleased to have found plenty of evidence of Sasuke's orgasm even though most of it was on the apron. "Cool," he said as he fully stood up. "Now we can eat."

Sasuke shrugged and walked back to the stove. He began stirring the noodles, feeling thankful they hadn't overcooked. "It'll be about five more minutes until they're ready. You can go take a shower. The food will be served by then."

"Don't you wanna take a shower too?" Naruto knew Sasuke must be feeling uncomfortable with that cum stained apron.

Sasuke was tempted to just take a shower with Naruto, but he wanted to finish cooking and he really could stand to wait a while, if only to hold off a repeat session to actually eat breakfast. He shook his head in reply while saying, "I'll take a shower right after you. That way you can serve up the food."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Okay. That sounds good." Before running off to take a shower, he walked over to Sasuke and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Thanks," he said with a smile as he walked away.

Once in the bathroom, he didn't even bother to close the door, wanting to let Sasuke know that he could come in if he wanted to. He wasn't really shy about letting Sasuke see his naked body anymore. It was some nice bit of progress, he thought as he turned on the water and jumped into the shower.

He took his time, not really in a mood to rush. He shampooed his hair and played around, arranging the foamy golden locks in strange styles such as a Mohawk and even Sasuke's duck butt hair style. He grinned and washed the soap off his hands, leaving the hair in its current style of a single, upright tip at the middle of his head. He wondered a bit at the slippery feeling of the shampoo, wanting to know why it was slippery and if that specific property had anything to do with how the strange liquid worked to clean his hair.

He shrugged, his mind wandering to what he and Sasuke had been doing only minutes before. He specifically thought about what it was that Sasuke had done to make him feel that poignant pleasure. As far as Naruto could figure, in the best of crude terms: Sasuke had rubbed at a spot down by his ass that felt really good. He broke out of his reverie and began to scrub himself down with some soap. He cleaned himself thoroughly, pausing as he came across the particular spot Sasuke had touched. Naruto felt so curious about it and he wanted to feel that pleasure again. He glanced around warily, feeling a little embarrassed about what he wanted to do. He sighed, feeling silly about having to confirm that no one was in the shower with him.

Naruto leaned against the shower wall, slightly away from the spray of the water and closed his eyes, his fingers wandering back to that place. He rubbed at the patch of skin and muscle there, curling his fingers to apply more pressure. His breathing quickened as the end of his palm and his wrist brushed against his limp member and he began to feel aroused. His other hand began to participate, lightly stroking his hardening cock. He added more pressure still, wondering how much it would take until he would feel it again.

Suddenly, he felt that pleasure again and his breath hitched. Naruto bit back a moan as he continued to press his fingers there; instinctively, spasmodically, curling his fingers to fully experience that feeling. His hand began to stroke more quickly and he felt his orgasm building. He imagined that his hands were Sasuke's and the sensation heightened almost unbearably. His breathing was completely erratic now and he was so very close. Not really caring if Sasuke heard anymore because it all felt too good, he let out a moan. He pressed particularly hard against that spot and he went over the edge. He moaned with abandon as he came, thinking about little but Sasuke all the while.

Naruto slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, feeling almost as spent as he had the night before when he'd actually passed out. He took in large gulps of air and watched the water go down the drain. A smile played upon his lips until it fully took its place there, expressing Naruto's contentedness. He continued to sit there bliss until he heard the splash of a foot stepping into the shower.

Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's questioning look with a sheepish smile. "Uh, how long have you been here?" Naruto asked as he groggily stood up.

Sasuke shrugged "I've been watching you since you first moaned. You always keep your eyes closed when you're doing that."

Naruto shrugged and gave no reply. He leaned against the wall while Sasuke continued to stare at him. He took to staring back at Sasuke, a goofy smile on his face as he recalled past staring contests. He wondered if this time would end in a kiss as well.

Sasuke shook his head after a minute of holding Naruto's gaze. He had been concentrating on the strange, slightly limp peak of hair at the middle of Naruto's head and wondered if the dobe knew it was there. Soon enough, however, he was distracted by those blue eyes and he thought about little else than what they would look like if Naruto actually left them open while he came. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of Naruto's growling stomach.

"Heh, I guess we should go eat soon… Um, is the ramen ready?" Naruto looked up hopefully at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded while he grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some of its contents into his hand.

"Cool. I'll go serve it up… Uh, do you need any help… with that?" Naruto pointedly looked at Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke smiled a little, truly pleased with how easily Naruto had adapted to the circumstances. He shook his head, thinking that he would have time enough to _really_ get Naruto used to intimacy later. He too was hungry and he didn't want to delay his breakfast. He noticed that Naruto was leaving already, shampoo still in hair. "You still need to wash out your hair, dobe."

Naruto's face scrunched up in consternation, not understanding Sasuke. He tentatively raised his hand to his hair and, upon feeling slippery, foamy strands, realized that he hadn't yet washed the shampoo from his hair. He had completely forgotten about it. He quickly got under the spray of the shower and rinsed his hair. "Man, I can't believe I almost forgot to wash out my hair." He finished and got out of the shower, quickly grabbing a nearby towel. "I do that sometimes. One time, I even went to sleep like that," he explained. "It's great you were here to catch it, though. Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a chuckle at the thought of Naruto sleeping with shampoo in his hair. "Let me guess, that time you fell asleep like that, you woke with burning eyes."

"Yeah! It hurt so much, too. But you know," Naruto shrugged, "it happens." Naruto finished toweling himself off and dressing. He began to walk out, stopping at the doorframe to say, "don't take too long, wouldn't want the ramen to get cold."

"I'll only take five minutes. I'm not as slow as you."

Naruto growled in indignation. He grabbed a nearby object, toothpaste, and threw it at Sasuke, who easily dodged it. Naruto would have thrown more things, but his stomach growled again and he remembered ramen was waiting for him. "You're lucky your noodles are awesome or else I'd totally kick your ass right now." He pouted as he walked out, leaving Sasuke to chuckle at his words and actions.

* * *

**Soo. Um, I'm really sorry that updates are so slow. I know it sucks to wait so much. But, I hope you guys are still enjoying the fic. Please review... I didn't much like this chapter, even though I spent a lot of time thinking about it (my class notes are filled with ideas for it), and I want to know what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha, anybody still there? Sorry about the late update. Hope you like the chapter. It's a bit longer than usual, I think.**

* * *

After their showers, both teens had dressed and now they had just finished eating. They began to clear the table. Naruto put some dishes in the sink and began washing them. He turned to Sasuke and said, "So what are you gonna do while I go over to Iruka-sensei's?"

Sasuke walked over to the sink and placed the dirty dishes in Naruto's pile. He frowned as he rinsed a freshly scrubbed plate and replied, "We agreed you weren't going over to Iruka's today."

Naruto gave Sasuke and incredulous look and handed him a cup. "What! When did we agree to that? I don't remember saying I wasn't gonna go."

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and rinsed the chopsticks Naruto had passed to him. "You can't be serious, dobe. It was fully implied yesterday that since I'm going to teach you how to bake, you don't need to get any cooking books or talk to Iruka about it. And since you're not going over to talk about my birthday, you really don't need to see him."

"I still gotta go. He'll visit if I don't," Naruto pointed out as he helped Sasuke dry and put away the dishes.

Sasuke's jaw clenched in frustration. He didn't want Naruto to visit anyone. He wanted to train and fool around with the dobe all day. It would help ascertain Naruto's loyalty if they spent every minute, waking and sleeping, together, Sasuke thought.

Naruto was slightly weirded out by Sasuke's reluctance to let him see Iruka. It was that bastardy possessiveness rearing its ugly head again and Naruto couldn't help but be amused by the way Sasuke looked so frustrated. Naruto figured that if anything, Sasuke's reaction only served to motivate him further. He was definitely going to visit Iruka, if only to piss off Sasuke.

Sasuke could see the cogs turning in Naruto's head and he knew Naruto wasn't going to back down. He finished putting away the last plate and promptly grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him to the room.

Naruto stumbled slightly as Sasuke tugged him along but he managed to regain his footing and not fall. "Ey, what are you doing? I can walk by myself bastard!"

Sasuke ignored him and shoved him on the bed. He removed his shirt and shorts. He had forgone wearing boxers so he was completely nude.

Naruto sputtered as he tried to figure out why Sasuke was completely naked but having trouble doing so because a naked Sasuke was _really_ hard to think around.

Sasuke walked to the bed and pulled Naruto up to stand. He gently grabbed the blonde's head by the hair and began kissing him.

Naruto's eyes closed as soon as he felt those lips on his and though he still hadn't figured out where Sasuke was going with this, he kissed back, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's tongue languidly brushing against his lips. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Sasuke's, loving the feeling of it; that closeness.

Sasuke drew his body closer to Naruto's and lowered his hands to grip at Naruto's ass so as to lift the boy onto the middle of the bed. He didn't have to make the effort, however, as Naruto cleaved onto him just as the blonde had done this morning; with his legs tightly wound around the Uchiha's waist. Sasuke held onto Naruto by the thighs and maneuvered himself and the blond onto the bed.

Naruto was now kissing Sasuke's neck; hungrily lapping at any of the skin he could access. He roughly caressed the Uchiha's back and pinched his ass. He settled for groping Sasuke's butt, reveling in the feeling of that smooth skin and taut muscle in his hands.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheeks, his nose and lips and then reluctantly removed himself from Naruto's hold so he could remove the boys clothing. He started with Naruto's shirt, raising the cloth slowly and backing up to pull it over the blonde's head.

Naruto eagerly raised his arms to help Sasuke remove it. He wanted Sasuke to touch him everywhere; to kiss him everywhere, and he didn't mind getting naked for that purpose. He did, however, mind the fact that Sasuke couldn't kiss him while simultaneously removing his clothes.

Sasuke, thankfully, was quick to continue ravishing Naruto once the shirt was removed and he took off the blonde's shorts and underwear, kissing him all the while. He relished the way Naruto sensually arched into his touches and kisses. It was during times like this, during this intimacy with Naruto, that Sasuke could let himself feel like it was mutual; like they he needed Naruto just as much as he wanted the blond to need him; that they could be together like this and nothing outside of this mattered.

Sasuke had finally finished taking off Naruto's underwear but they just stayed as they were: Sasuke on top of Naruto; the two of them kissing and doing nothing else. It occurred to Naruto that this was it, that this closeness was the reason for keeping Sasuke here. Because Naruto couldn't do without _this_ anymore; because he couldn't stand to part with Sasuke_._

So they lay there, aroused and merely kissing, and Sasuke didn't bother to convince himself that this maddeningly sweet intimacy was a ploy to get Naruto under his thumb. He didn't deny the feeling that was pure need; his pure need for this type of closeness with Naruto. His thoughts remained untainted while they just kissed.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Naruto and Sasuke were startled out of their lovers' revelry. Sasuke lifted himself off of Naruto and the blond hurried to pull on some clothes. Sasuke followed suit and dressed even more hurriedly. He made his way to the window as Naruto made his way towards answering the door.

This wasn't the first time that Naruto had been visited while Sasuke was here but it was the first time that he had been visited since that day when he and Sasuke had begun a new phase in their relationship and being interrupted in the middle of _that_ wasn't really ideal. Hell, it was, to some extent, infuriating and Naruto knew he'd have to make an effort not to be curt in any way. He was really enjoying making out with Sasuke so this interruption was completely unwelcome.

He opened the door and found a crying Sakura at the doorway. He faltered as he asked, "Wha-what's wrong Sakura-chan?" He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the couch. They sat side by side and Naruto was startled when Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her face into his shoulder, trying to diminish her sobs.

Naruto hesitantly but gently rubbed circles on her back, waiting for her to calm down and tell him what was wrong while he thought about anyone he knew that had recently gone on a mission. The worst case scenarios came to his mind and he thought that someone might have died. The only person he could think of that recently went on a dangerous mission was Kakashi-sensei. His heart fell at the thought that something might have happened to him.

After a few minutes Sakura had calmed down enough to release her hold on Naruto. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry about that Naruto."

Naruto fervently shook his head in a gesture that dismissed her apology as unnecessary. He couldn't speak though, he was afraid he'd lose his composure.

Sakura's eyes leaked a couple of tears and she said, "Lee asked me to marry him."

Naruto let out a small, relieved sigh and he gave Sakura a brilliant smile. "That's great! But…I didn't know you guys were that serious," he commented with a puzzled look on his face. He wondered why Sakura was crying and although he could chalk it up to female emotions that he didn't understand, Naruto felt like it was something more.

Sakura smiled genuinely. "After Sasuke died, he was really there for me."

Naruto felt a twinge of guilt, both for not having been there for Sakura and for not letting her know the truth about Sasuke and letting her feel the pain of losing a teammate. He felt selfish right then, because he knew that he was protecting Sasuke's secret more for himself than anything else. He didn't want to face the same pain he'd made Sakura go through…

Sakura shook her head and looked down at her lap. "I miss him, Naruto… But I don't think I can give up my life for him, especially not now that he's dead, and I don't think you should do so either."

Naruto chuckled awkwardly and feigned innocence. "What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" He knew full well what Sakura was talking about though. Since Sasuke's supposed death he had become somewhat of a recluse and since he still wasn't allowed to take any missions, he really didn't get out much. At least, that's what it seemed like to everyone else. The fact of the matter was that he spent most of his time with Sasuke and so he didn't have time for anything else. Three years was a lot of time to make up for and anything other than being with Sasuke seemed like wasting time. He was all too aware that Sasuke could leave at any given second and Naruto wasn't sure he'd be able to stop him.

Sakura stood up and wiped of the last of her tears. She was angry now; angry at Sasuke for what Naruto had become. "Naruto! You rarely go out to train and you barely go to Ichiraku anymore. Some of our friends haven't even spoken to you for weeks! I haven't seen you for days and I haven't even taken a mission for the past week. What's going on with you? You can't sit here and mope around! And you know what?—I won't stand for it. I won't let him ruin your life anymore than he already has.

Naruto had lowered his head during Sakura's speech. He couldn't look at her. He felt so guilty for making her worry when he was living it up with Sasuke and just reveling in their life together. It was so blissful: training with Sasuke, eating Sasuke's cooking, and sleeping with him. All of it was so wonderful and, regardless of his guilt, he couldn't really consider giving it up.

Sakura looked at Naruto's bowed head and wanted to cry again. She knew that what she was about to do would cause Naruto pain, but she took comfort in the thought that it would only be temporary and that it was really for the best. She took out the invitation for her and Lee's engagement party and got on her knees to appear in Naruto's view. She looked into his eyes and gave a wan smile as she grabbed his hand and placed the invitation in it. "Here. You _need_ to come."

Naruto looked at the invitation and nodded with a smile. "Of course I'll—"His words faltered and his smile fell from his face as he noticed the date for the party.

**July 23**

He looked at Sakura with guilt and confusion in his eyes. Why did she have to pick that date? He knew that the party wouldn't last all day and he could still spend most of the day with Sasuke, but he knew that Sasuke wouldn't want to compromise. And really, _why_ on that day?

Sakura had averted her eyes as she saw a look akin to betrayal in Naruto's eyes. It was accusatory, as though she were somehow betraying Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his jaw in resolution. He was determined to attend the party. He'd just have to convince Sasuke that this was necessary and that there was no way to get out of it. He'd make concessions to the bastard if need be but he couldn't miss this. He couldn't do that to Sakura. He turned to her and smiled that face-splitting grin that Sasuke hated so much. "Of course I'll be there Sakura-chan. I promise." And thus he was bound. Bound by a promise to keep promises: his nindo. There would be no backing out now. The finality was agonizingly suffocating.

Sakura smiled back and threw her arms around Naruto's neck. She gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Thanks, Naruto. This really means a lot to me." She withdrew from him and stood up. She tapped his chin to get him to look up at here and continued, "Oh, and don't tell anyone about the engagement. We're throwing the party so that we can announce I there. No one but you is supposed to know until then."

Naruto chuckled. "I think they'll know when they see the '**Engagement Party**' on the invitation, Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiled with fondness and sat down next to Naruto. "You idiot. Everyone else's invitations are different from yours. Your invitation is special."

"Really?" Naruto smiled widely. He was happy that Sakura had chosen to confide in him above all others. "That's cool. So who's going?"

Sakura smiled sadly; he was so unsuspecting. "I'm not really sure yet. Some people might have missions and won't be able to attend. I know Tsunade and Shizune will be able to come and probably Iruka-sensei too."

"Heh, I can imagine that Gai will do everything in his power to make it."

They both laughed, imagining the outrages challenges Gai would use to motivate himself. "Lee's inviting him right now. He went to Gai for advice on how to propose so actually, you and Gai are the only ones who know about the engagement."

Naruto laughed again. "Oh man. What was the proposal like? Were there birds involved? There were, weren't there?"

Sakura scoffed and shoved Naruto lightly. She made eye contact with Naruto and they burst out laughing. "O-okay." Sakura admitted after their laughter had subsided, "There were—some birds."

They made eye contact again and the laughter started anew.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he flopped, belly-down, onto the bed. His legs jutted off of the bed and only two thirds of his body was on it.

It was fun talking to Sakura, he thought. He had missed her yet, he wasn't regretting his seclusion. He had Sasuke, after all, so he wasn't alone and Sasuke, even if the bastard wouldn't admit it, needed him just as much as needed Sasuke.

He felt Sasuke's nearness and rolled on to his back to find Sasuke standing right in front of him. He cringed mentally, thinking about how he would tell Sasuke about Sakura's engagement party. He figured he could at least put it off until tomorrow. Right now, he really just wanted to continue where he and Sasuke had left off before Sakura's visit and it seemed the bastard felt the same.

Sasuke climbed onto the bed and towered over Naruto with one leg in between Naruto's and one of Naruto's legs in between his. He leaned down for a kiss and was glad at the fact that Naruto met halfway; the dobe apparently wanted this as well.

He had been more than a little frustrated when that visitor had arrived. He had planned to work Naruto into a blow job right then and now he had to start over. Admittedly, it wasn't as though it was a chore, but he figured that the faster they moved, the better. He was certainly hurried after months of patience. He wanted to have more of Naruto; he wanted to consume the boy wholly. It would only further his goals, he thought.

He began to remove Naruto's clothing, once again angered by the fact that they had been interrupted. He had already gotten Naruto naked only for the idiot to dress again. He contemplated instituting a no clothes rule while they were together; it'd sure as hell make things a lot easier.

As he parted from Naruto's kiss to take off his shirt and allow Naruto to take off his own, he relished the whiny growl that Naruto emitted. If anything, Naruto didn't seem to like to suspend their activities either and Sasuke was sure that he might actually agree to that no clothes rule. Sasuke, however, supposed that if it frustrated Naruto and served to stoke the blonde's desire for him, he really didn't mind the act of removing clothes.

Once the shirts were removed, Naruto made to lunge back into a kiss, but Sasuke, feeling slightly sadistic, bowed his head and began removing his pants. He looked up at Naruto for a second and noticed a perplexed and cross look on Naruto's face. He bowed his head again to hide his smirk. Teasing Naruto like this was definitely something he liked.

He removed his pants slowly and by the time he was done, an impatient and fully naked Naruto awaited him. He grabbed Naruto's hair in a gentle grip and spoke against his lips; holding Naruto back from kissing him. "Naruto, you're anxious aren't you? You really want to kiss me, don't you?" He relished the way Naruto seemed to be on the verge of desperation; so needy, and needing him nonetheless.

Naruto growled and answered Sasuke's questions by grabbing the Uchiha's hair with one hand and pushing him into a kiss. He nipped at Sasuke's lips and aggressively shoved his tongue into his mouth. With his other hand, Naruto brought Sasuke's body closer and rubbed Sasuke's erection with his leg while grinding his own hardened cock against Sasuke's leg. He moaned into the rough kiss as Sasuke's breathing hitched. He was way past the point of frustration and Sasuke's teasing had not made things any better. He really wanted more, needed more, and he wasn't going to wait for Sasuke to get more.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's hips and wiggled around so that both of Sasuke's legs were between his. He then maneuvered his hand downwards to rub his and Sasuke's cocks together. It felt just as good as it had felt the first time and Naruto feared that he might end up passing out again. His breathing was so shallow and at times, the pleasure was so intense that he couldn't help but hold his breath. It didn't help that Sasuke looked like he was enjoying this just as much as he was. Actually, considering the goal, it did help, but it was so much pleasure…

And then it was gone. Sasuke lifted his body off of Naruto's and was now sitting back, watching the confusion and annoyance flitting across Naruto's face.

Naruto sat up, looking like he was ready to pounce on Sasuke but demanded and explanation instead. "What the hell, bastard? Why'd you stop?"

Sasuke just smirked. He could see the way that Naruto was tensed as if he was ready to attack and it pleased Sasuke to see Naruto so needy. "Just lay back. I promise, I'll make you feel even better," he soothed.

Realizing that he wouldn't be getting anything from a stubborn Sasuke, Naruto reluctantly did as he was told. He started to feel less irritated when Sasuke moved back above him and began kissing him but he was still aggravated as Sasuke hovered above him, not touching anything other than his lips.

A merciful hand finally began making its way across his body and Naruto arched into the touch. He reached up to touch Sasuke as well; both of his hands roughly caressed all of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke began to move his kisses downwards. He nipped at Naruto's neck, intent on leaving a mark before moving downwards to bestow kisses and nips on a somewhat stiffened nipple.

Naruto gasped in surprised as Sasuke's mouth made contact with his nipple. He hadn't expected that to feel as good as it did. The way that Sasuke was pinching his other nipple intensified, yet distracted him from the pleasure of Sasuke's mouth. He groaned in protest when Sasuke removed both his mouth and hand but ceased his complaints when Sasuke's hand relocated itself to his erection. He barely noticed the licks that traversed his torso and heading downwards fast.

Sasuke poised his mouth at Naruto's cock and waited for those blue eyes to open and focus on him.

Naruto wondered at Sasuke's stillness and opened his eyes in hopes of figuring out why Sasuke had stopped. The sight he met was one he knew he'd never forget but it was short lived as he closed his eyes a split-second after Sasuke's lips wrapped around the head of his erection. Naruto threw his head back on the pillow and let out a moan.

Sasuke nearly smirked on reflex at the sound Naruto emitted but wasn't really able to considering the way his mouth was occupied. He settled for a throaty chuckle, sending vibrations straight to Naruto's cock.

"Ahh, Sasuke!" Naruto tried to arch up, but Sasuke had a firm hold on his hips. He settled for bringing his hands down to Sasuke's hair. He noticed, however, that he was tugging on Sasuke's hair somewhat harshly so he moved his hands to Sasuke's shoulders, gripping them tightly and trying to hold back from ramming into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke licked his way from the head of Naruto's dick to the base and then back up again. He took in as much as he could and began making a sound, something between a growl and a purr, in the back of his throat. As he expected, Naruto loved the sensation; the blonde's moaning became louder and the grip on Sasuke's shoulders became tighter.

Sasuke could sense that Naruto was close so he moved one of his hands down to cup Naruto's balls. His thumb wandered to Naruto's perineum and he massaged it, gradually applying pressure.

"Wah! Tha—Sasuke!" Naruto moaned before and as he came. His body clenched and his legs rose off the bed while his hands gripped Sasuke's shoulders. He then slumped down onto the bed; his eyes closed and a goofy smile playing on his lips.

Meanwhile, Sasuke spit whatever cum he hadn't swallowed onto his and hand and coated his dick with it. He groaned at the feeling, fisting the sheets and craning his head down with his eyes shut. He looked up when he felt the bed shift and found himself staring into Naruto's eyes. He came right then, clenching his teeth and never once breaking eye-contact with Naruto.

* * *

**Sooo. I'm really sorry about the late update. I mean, between college and a part-time job and now that it's summer a full-time job (though no college), I don't get much time for writing. But hey, I actually got on the Dean's List for spring quarter so I guess that shows how hard I've been working, huh. Hopefully I'll be updating my other fics, I have been working on them...And some other stuff that isn't released at all.**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'll try to get back on all your previous reviews soon!**


End file.
